Cuidate de ellos!
by Koneko-Chan97
Summary: Que pasaria si dos trolls se juntan para hacerles bromas a sus amigos, a eso podemos sumarle unas vacaciones, habitaciones compartidas y algun que otro personaje celoso. -¿Que es eso?- -¿Quieres que hagamos algo gracioso?- -Esta bien, cuidado que nos van a ver- Mal Summary ya lo se, no pretendan demasiado. Multiples parejas pueden formarse. *créditos de imagen a su respectivo autor
1. Chapter 1

**Holitas a todos los lectores, estube enferma a mas no poder y no pude escribir nada.**

**Yo siempre me pregunte como hacian algunas personas para escribir historias largas, yo nunca me senti capas de hacer algo asi.**

**Pero como yo empiezo a escribir y a escribir nunca se cuando voy a terminar realmente XD eso es lo que me paso para este fic, para mi gusto esta largo pero buee.**

**Me base en el final del anime ya que estan todos vivitos y coleando (? pero imaginense los escenarios menos deformes y con mejor calidad grafica n.n**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jin, los uso sin fines de lucro, no quiero ir a la carcel por esto D:**

**Por ahora no dire nada mas, nos leemos al final~**

* * *

><p>Otro día típico comienza en la guarida de aquella pandilla llamada Mekakushi Dan, son las 10 de la mañana, afuera se pueden escuchar a los pájaros cantar, a las personas que salen a correr o a pasear a sus perros, y también se puede ver ese caluroso sol de un normal día de verano. Adentro también esta muy tranquilo, se pueden ver a algunos miembros como Seto, Haruka y Mary desayunando en la sala de estar, también se pueden ver a tres miembros corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos desde las habitaciones.<p>

-Takanee no me dejees!- le gritaba un rubio a la chica que podía correr mas rápido que el.

-jajajajaja no seas idiota, fue tu idea y ahora tendras que enfrentar las consecuencias jajajaja- La chica de coletas miro para atrás sin dejar de correr solo para ver como cierta peliverde casi alcanzaba al rubio. Al llegar a la sala de estar pego un salto y se escondió detrás de Haruka, miro por donde había salido para ver si el chico lograba llegar hasta ahí, al menos habría testigos de su muerte.  
>Pasaron unos segundos y se escucho un gran golpe, como si alguien fuera tirado al piso, después se escucharon múltiples golpes y al final solo silencio. Los que estaban en la sala se miraron en silencio para luego mirar con duda a Takane que todavía seguía escondida, ella solo rió un poco rascándose la mejilla.<br>¿Que podría haber pasado?

FLASH BACK

Eran las 7 de la mañana...  
>Casi todos estaban dormidos, Kido siempre se despertaba temprano, desayunaba y luego iba a hacer cosas en su habitación. Esa mañana Takane y Kano se habían despertado a esa hora también y se encontraban solos en la sala ya que la líder se había ido como hacia siempre a la mañana.<p>

-Entonces sabes como llevar a cabo la misión?- preguntaba Kano a Takane.

-Si totalmente, será tan fácil como ganarte en un juego-

-No hacia falta que dijeras eso~ solo debo mejorar un poco-

-Jajajajajaja no creo que puedas ganarme igualmente-

-Eso ya lo veremos, ahora apurate y cumple tu misión-

-Okeey pervertido- y antes de que Kano pudiera contestarle algo Takane se quedó recostada en el con la cabeza en su hombro.

En la habitación de Kido una pequeña persona se hizo visible en celular de la peliverde, no era nada menos que Takane en su otra forma, para su suerte el celular estaba en la cama apoyado en algo que le permitía ver casi toda la habitación.  
>En la parte que podía ver se encontraba Kido con una blusa rosa finita y un short que se ajustaba muy bien a su cuerpo, se veía muy linda, Ene aprovecho y saco varias fotos. Siguió sacando fotos a la líder con distintas ropas, algunas frescas, otras ajustadas y otras que dejaban ver de mas. También miraba asombrada la habilidad que tenia Kido para crear ropa nueva, se notaba que le gustaba mucho la costura, no como a ella. Miro la hora, eran las 08:30 -Esto es divertido, me quedare un rato más, no creo que a Kano le moleste-<p>

Mientras, un chico entraba bostezando a la sala -Bueeenos di...as- se quedo congelado al ver la escena que tenia ante el. En el sofá se encontraban Takane y Kano, ella dormía recostada en su hombro y el dormía con su cabeza apoyada en la de ella. Unas ganas de llorar llegaron a el para luego transformarse en ganas de golpear terriblemente a Kano. -Hmmm?...oh Hola Haruka-san~- el rubio despertó y se sobresalto un poco al verlo -Estas bien? Tienes una cara un poco rara- Haruka se puso amable como siempre -No nada nada, solo estoy un poco dormido- después de todo ni el sabia que le había pasado antes, esas ganas de golpear a su amigo sin razón alguna, o tal vez si había una razón...  
>-Nee me voy a mi habitación~ no tengo nada que hacer aquí- el chico con los ojos de gato se deslizó con cuidado fuera del sofá dejando solo a Takane recostada en el y se fue caminando tranquilamente.<p>

-Enviandoooo y listo~- decía triunfante Ene, había terminado de mandarle las fotos sacadas a Kano y ahora desaparecía del celular.

-Oh buenos días- dijo al volver a su cuerpo humano y ver a Mary, Seto y Haruka ahí en la sala, el mas cercano a ella era Haruka -Lo has visto a Kano?-

-Kano? Se fue a su habitación hace un rato, por que lo preguntas?-

-Gracias, por nada que deba importarte- le dijo restándole importancia al asunto y se fue rápido a la habitación del rubio.

Entró abriendo la puerta casi de un golpe -Misión cumplida a la perfección... Idiota despierta!- Kano estaba dormido tirado así nomas en su cama, estaba, ya que el grito de Takane no solo lo hizo despertar, además lo hizo caer al suelo.

-Esa no es manera de despertar a tu gran amigo-

-Calla y revisa tu celular- al oír eso el rubio revolvió toda la cama hasta encontrar en celular, una vez en sus manos empezó a mirar las fotos que le habían mandado -Woooow Ene-chan eres increible- de la nariz le estaba saliendo algo de sangre.

-Te dije que era algo fácil de hacer- lo miro de reojo -Eres un pervertido, vamos antes de que piensen que tramamos algo-

-Ookeey~ y piensas mal de mi, no soy un pervertido- al terminar de decir eso tuvo que taparse la cara con la mano para no tener una ultra hemorragia nasal.

-Si, lo que tu digas-

Ambos salieron de la habitación y caminaban por el pasillo.

-Estas fotos son increíbles- por supuesto Kano seguía mirando las fotos.

-Esa ropa le queda muy linda, debería vestirse así mas seguido, tiene un cuerpo bonito-

-Mmmm... Creo que tiene el trasero un poco gordo- Un aura negra se pudo percibir atrás de Kano, provenía de la líder de la pandilla, que desde su lugar podía ver perfectamente la pantalla del celular que el tenia en las manos y seguramente acababa de escuchar todo.

Al verla ambos se dieron cuenta que seria mas sano darle de comer a 4 leones salvajes que tener que enfrentar a su líder. Kido no termino de abrir la boca para hablar cuando los dos salieron corriendo con todas sus fuerzas -LOS MATARE!- y se puso a perseguirlos.

FIN FLASH BACK

Después de la golpiza propinada por Kido, Kano no pudo moverse por 5 días, en cuanto a Takane, le prohibió todo uso de aparato electrónico por una semana, la chica se paso toda la semana deprimida, ni siquiera musica podía escuchar, aunque tal vez un poco se lo merecía.

Ya pasada esa semana todo volvió a la normalidad, se encontraban en la cocina hablando Kido, Hibiya y Takane.

-Mooo danchou deberiamos ir a algún lugar unos días para divertirnos un rato- decía la de coletas.

-Seguramente la anciana terminaría llamando la atención y tendríamos que correr mucho para finalmente volver aquí- Hibiya tenia un abanico en la mano para refrescarse.

-Aunque quisiéramos ir a algún lugar, no contamos con el dinero necesario para eso- Kido siempre llevaba el control de las cuentas y el dinero, no confiaba en los demás para que lo hicieran.

-Ooh, una reunión de tsunderes~ Que liindoo~ ¿Están hablando de sus verdaderos sentimientos?- múltiples objetos fueron a parar en la cara de Kano, entre ellos un abanico, haciendo que cayera al piso.

-NO ME DIGAS TSUNDERE!- Gritaron tres caras rojas.

-Chicos chicos adivinen!- Momo iba corriendo hacia la cocina mientras los otros miembros se acercaban para ver por que había tanto escandalo. La chica salto a Kano, quien seguía en el piso, y fue directo hacia donde estaba su líder -Danchou~ mira mira!- dijo poniéndole un folleto en la cara -Por mi duro trabajo la compañía me regalo unas vacaciones todas pagas para mi y mis amigos!- parecía que iba a explotar de la felicidad.

-Eeeh? Que genial- dijeron casi todos los presentes, Kido se quedo pensativa unos minutos pero luego puso una pequeña sonrisa -Si, puede que sea divertido-

Después de eso empezaron los preparativos para el viaje, compraron algunas cosas que les faltaban y armaron maletas. Irían a un hotel que estaba frente al mar, se quedarían 5 días y lo mejor de todo era que no tenían que pagar nada.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar solo tenían que solucionar un problema, como compartirían las habitaciones.

-Ya se! Por que no ponemos nuestros nombres en una bolsa y compartimos las habitaciones al azar?- dijo Kano al ver que no dejaban de discutir.

-No se si es tan buena idea- a Kido no le agradaba del todo la idea, pero no había otra manera de solucionar el problema.

-Ten fe Kido~- decía el rubio preparando la bolsa de nombres -Además si son parejas al azar no tendrás que preocuparte por las cosas pervertidas que puedan hacer... aunque quien sabe las cosas que podrían pasar, bien! ¿Quien es el primero?- extendió la bolsa a todos con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Pasados unos minutos las parejas que habían quedado eran:  
>Kido y Mary<br>Hibiya y Ayano  
>Momo, Hiyori y Seto (una de las habitaciones eran para 3)<p>

-Veamos~ los proximos afortunados en compartir habitación serán Shintaro y... Haruka!- Kano parecía divertirse con todo eso.

-Que suerte- suspiraba Shintaro mientras le sonreía a su amigo que se había puesto a dibujar, no podría compartir habitación con cualquiera de los otros, a excepción de Ayano, ya que eran muy complicados cada uno a su manera.

-Entonces la ultima habitación es para mi y ... Takane~- Finalizaba el de los ojos de gato, se escucho el ruido de algo romperse, no le dieron mucha importancia y empezaron a caminar hacia las habitaciones.

-¿Vamos Haruka?- el Kisaragi mayor se paro al lado de el -¿Que le pasó a tu lápiz?- dijo cuando vio que el lápiz que tenia en la mano estaba todo roto.

-eemm no estoy seguro, vamos vamos, puede que halla algo para comer en las habitaciones- agregó con una sonrisa comenzando a caminar.

Cuando llegaron a la escalera pudieron escuchar a alguien riéndose a mas no poder, les resultó fácil reconocer la risa, era Kano, estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de una habitación agarrándose el estomago y con lágrimitas en los ojos -jajajajaj No me esperaba que quisieras refrescarte ya Takane~-

Desde la habitación se escuchó un grito enfurecido y seguido alguien agarró del cuello a Kano con clara intención de estrangularlo -Eres un idiota!- cuando salieron mas de la habitación ,ya que Kano iba retrocediendo de a poco, pudieron ver como Takane estaba completamente empapada.  
>En eso que Kano retrocedía pisó agua y se cayó de espaldas llevándose a la chica con el, que terminó arriba suyo. Ella estaba por matarlo en cualquier momento, Haruka apareció a su lado y la alzó al estilo nupcial, no parecía importarle que su ropa se mojara también -¿Estas bien Takane?¿Que te pasó?-<p>

-S-si estoy bien, este idiota apretó un botón cuando yo estaba mirando la ducha y empezó a salir agua por montones!- en ese momento se dio cuenta de la cercanía de sus rostros-N-n-n-no importa, ya paso, gracias, mejor me voy a cambiar- el la bajó y se fue a la habitación con la cara bastante roja.

-Nee puedo ayudarla a secarse?-Kano había empezado a caminar hacia la habitación, pero Haruka se puso en frente de la puerta -No creo que eso esté bien Kano- su rostro era serio y se notaba un poco molesto.

-Jooo que lástima~- el rubio había estado observando el comportamiento de su amigo desde hacia un tiempo *Kukuku alguien tiene celos~ Esto se pondrá interesante~* con una gran y divertida sonrisa miró al chico que le tapaba el acceso a la habitación -Que comiencen las vacaciones~-

* * *

><p><strong>Holasss denuevo, les queria comentaaar sobre Kano y Takane, algunos pernsaran "OMG esta chica esta mal de la cabeza! Los piensa juntar o que?!" o "Mandemos a Elmo a su casa" pero no me ataquen por favor.<strong>

**En el capitulo final del anime me causo gracia como se trataban, despues pense en que Kano habia estado mucho tiempo con ella cuando se hizo pasar por Ayano, y cuando "conocio" a Ene tambien fue muy divertido. **

**En este fic ellos se han vuelto muy amigos y con la nueva personalidad troll de Takane ambos le haran la vida imposible a toda la pandilla en esas vacaciones.**

**Ah si! Supongo que habran notado que Haruka y Takane todavia no se han declarado, es porque no mostraron nada de eso en el anime, asi que yo puedo pensar lo que quiera *se deprime otra vez por no haber tenido un momento final de HaruTaka en el anime***

**Bueeeno, espero algo mejor en el manga, pero hasta entonces ustedes pueden dejarme reviews n.n/**

**Acepto sus criticas y si quieren proponer algo que pueda pasar en este fic, pues adelante! Sera mucho mas divertido asi**

**Hasta prontoo**

** Adiós Nya ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooolaaa, perdon por la demora, es que pasaron muchas cosas y no podia escribir ni subir el capitulo.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por las criticas n.n**

**Este capitulo es mas largo de lo habitual, tengo un problema con escribir cosas largas, me incomoda XD**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jin (Shizen no Teki-P). Solo los tomo prestado unos minutos.**

**Sin mas a leer~**

* * *

><p>Después de lo sucedido con el agua todo volvió a estar tranquilo, decidieron comer en el comedor del hotel, ahí fue donde la tranquilidad se fue por un caño.<p>

Kano les contó lo sucedido al resto del grupo, quienes empezaron a reírse, algunos disimuladamente y otros se burlaban de Takane. Esta no podía estar mas avergonzada y a la vez furiosa, no importaba lo que dijera Kano no se callaba.

-Nee Takane, tranquila no pasa nada, si lo piensas mejor puede que sea divertido- Haruka intentaba calmar a su amiga pero sabia que seria algo difícil de hacer.

Ella lo miró, después miró a Kano y al final miró a su alrededor -Tienes razón, esto es divertido, muy divertido, vamos a celebrar con algo- su sonrisa en ese momento daba bastante miedo, se levantó de su silla -Ahora vuelvo- y se fue a quien sabe donde.

-Ya ya, pobre Takane, dejenla tranquila- Ayano se había reído un poco pero tampoco quería que se burlaran así, además sabía que su amiga se enojaba con facilidad.

-Jajajajaja se lo merece por todas las cosas que ha hecho- Shintaro no podía estar mas feliz, esta vez no era él el que estaba sufriendo por las burlas. Una mirada de Ayano bastó para que dejara de reírse y se disculpara varias veces exageradamente.

-Tranquila onee-chan~ es solo un poco de diversión sana, nadie salió lastimado, o casi, yo fui el único que se golpeó al resbalarme por el agua y caer, y fue un doble golpe ya que ella calló arriba mío- el rubio miro a Haruka para asegurarse de que éste escuchara sus palabras -Ya sabia yo que era irresistible para las chicas, tanto que se me tiran arriba, no lo puedo controlar- la expresión del chico de lunares cambió radicalmente, ya no se veía esa típica sonrisa que te hace vomitar arco iris, sino todo lo contrario. Los dos se miraron fijamente, Kano con una sonrisa desafiante y Haruka muy molesto, estaban en una especie de batalla silenciosa pero la tensión alcanzó al resto del grupo que no sabían que hacer.

En eso Takane apareció saltando felizmente, demasiado feliz... -Nee~ Kanoooo~- su voz era muy dulce, tanto que dejó a todos los del grupo con la boca abierta ¿Desde cuando ella podía ser así de encantadora?

-Que pasa? Takane~- el rubio puso un tono de voz similar al que ella había utilizado.

En ese momento algo impactó en su cara mandándolo a volar a unos metros de su silla. Se sentó y parte de lo que tenia en la cara cayó sobre sus piernas, era una bandeja con algo más, agarró un poco de eso que estaba en la bandeja y se lo llevo a la boca -Mmmm chocolate y frutilla... ¿¡Me tiraste con un pastel!? ¿¡Es en serio!?-

Momo, Kido, Seto y Shintaro se reían a más no poder, Takane estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando para otro lado y en cuanto lo vio también se empezó a reír, los demás miraban divertidos la escena.

-Te pasó por no callarte- Takane volvió a hablar normalmente - Además no te preocupes, es solo un poco de diversión sana ¿no?-

-Tienes razón, fue algo muy desconsiderando de mi parte- Kano fue caminando hasta su lado -Nee~ ¿Que te parece si hacemos las pases?- puso su mano frente a ella, en la otra mano todavía tenía la bandeja con el pastel que no se había quedado en su cabeza.

Takane primero lo miró con desconfianza pero decidió aceptar la tregua y le dio un apretón de manos, el rubio aprovechó eso agarrándola con firmeza y estampando en su cara la bandeja.

Ahora ella también tenia toda la cara con pastel -Eres un idiota! Estoy toda pegajosa y sucia!- sus gritos seguramente se escuchaban hasta el piso superior del hotel.

-Calma calma~ solo fue una pequeña venganza, después te puedes bañar y listo- Kano la había agarrado de ambas manos y estaba muy cerca de ella -Aunque es una pena que un postre tan delicioso se desperdicie~- y para sorpresa de todos lamió su mejilla.  
>Después de hacer eso todo se volvió negro para él, había recibido dos fuertes golpes, uno de Kido y otro de Haruka, ella le arrojó un plato donde había ensalada y él le tiro con el celular de Shintaro que le arrebató de las manos. Ambos objetos fueron a dar a la cabeza del rubio con una increíble fuerza, al menos no molestaría más por el resto de la noche.<br>Takane no termino de entender lo sucedido pero no le dio mucha importancia.

La pandilla terminó de comer, cuando terminaron todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Seto se encargó de llevar al inconsciente rubio a su habitación, con Kano en ese estado Takane decidió ir a bañarse, después podría jugar algún videojuego.

Cuando salio del baño el chico con ojos de gato sonreía mientras miraba su celular, Takane suspiró -Jooo ya te despertaste...-

-No seas mala~ Ahora que estoy consiente tienes con quien jugar videojuegos ¿no?-

-Pero jugar contigo es aburrido~ te gano muy fácilmente- dijo ella mientras agarraba su psp y la prendía.

-Te dije que con un poco de práctica mejoraría... Ya se! Le diré a Shintaro que me enseñe~-

-Q-q-que? Eso no vale!- Kano se encontraba ya en la puerta.

-Nos vemos en un rato~- se dio la vuelta para salir pero volvió para ver a Takane, sacó su celular y le sacó una foto -Es raro verte con el pelo suelto- dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando a la chica bastante confundida.

-Jamás voy a entender su comportamiento- decía ella mientras se ponía a jugar.

En otra habitación un chico estaba con un cuaderno y un lápiz en la mano y el otro leía una revista. Este último se acercó a su amigo para ver que estaba dibujando.

-Emmm Haruka ¿Qué es eso?- Shintaro no podía encontrar sentido alguno en los garabatos que estaban en la hoja.

-Últimamente no puedo dibujar nada- dijo algo avergonzado.

-Tal vez te falta inspiración o no te puedes concentrar- volvió a leer la revista.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de ambos chicos, el Kisaragi fue a ver de quien se trataba.

-Hooooolaaa~ ¿Me extrañaban?- Kano se metió a la habitación ni bien se abrió la puerta.

-¿No estabas inconsciente?- preguntaron Haruka y Shintaro a la vez.

-Sip, pero ya estoy bien, gracias a Kido me he acostumbrado a quedarme inconsciente y ya no es la gran cosa- decía mientras se sentaba en el apoya-brazos del sillón en donde estaba sentado Haruka, miró su cuaderno y señalo con su dedo índice la hoja con garabatos -¿Qué es eso?-

El chico de lunares comenzó a borrar lo que estaba "dibujado" -No es nada, no me sale ningún dibujo-

-Oooh ya veo~ ... Seguro estás preocupado por algo y no te puedes concentrar-

-No estoy preocupado, ¿Por qué dices algo así?- Al levantar la vista para mirarlo se encontró con el celular del rubio muy cerca de su cara, alejó un poco la cabeza y pudo ver lo que había en la pantalla, era una foto de Takane con el pelo suelto.

Kano esquivó con dificultad la mano del chico que quería tomar su celular y se alejo bastante del él -¿Que pasa Haruka~? No eres del tipo de personas que toman las cosas ajenas~-

-¿Por qué tienes una foto de Takane en tu celular? Borrala por favor- tenia una mirada amenazante que el rubio no pasó por alto.

-Joooo pero se ve muy linda~- Al terminar de hablar el celular de Shintaro impacto contra su estómago con fuerza.

-NO OTRA VEZ!- Shintaro corría con lágrimas en los ojos para rescatar a su celular.

-E-esta bien ya la borro, solo la use para ver una cosa- ahora algo le decía que tenia que tener algo de cuidado con Haruka si no quería terminar muerto, si no tuviera súper fuerza no habría problema -Ahora es mejor que me valla a dormir, bye~- se marchó sin decir más.

Shintaro miró a su amigo -¿Estás bien? Me haces sufrir, deja de usar mi celular como arma-

-Si, estoy bien, perdón por eso, es solo que ese pervertido debería de estar más cerca de Kido en vez de Takane, hace que me moleste-

-Kido lo mataría a los 5 minutos-

-Es la idea...-

Al otro día…

Esa mañana todo fue tranquilo, comenzaban oficialmente sus vacaciones con su primer día en el hotel.  
>Desayunaron en el comedor sin ningún problema, nadie estaba corriendo, nadie hacia bromas o comentarios que ofendieran o avergonzaran, no había golpes ni objetos contundentes voladores dirigidos a Kano.<br>Ya que hacia calor decidieron pasar el día en la pileta, se saludaron y cada quien se fue a su habitación para cambiarse.

-Creo que hoy será un día aburrido- suspiraba Takane mientras buscaba su traje de baño.

Kano simplemente estaba apoyado contra la pared observándola, él ya tenía su bañador negro puesto, ella encontró lo que buscaba y fue al baño. Al salir tenia puesto la parte superior de una bikini azul y traía unos pantalones cortos color gris oscuro. Estaba por salir de la habitación cuando el rubio la agarró del brazo-¿Te quieres divertir?-

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- Él se movió dejando ver algunas latas de tamaño mediano -¿Qué es eso?- tomó una lata y la abrió -Es pintura-

-Creo que necesito algo de ayuda con esto, y ya que pareces estar aburrida podrías ayudarme~-

-Ya era hora de que se te ocurriera algo interesante para hacer, espero no tener que trabajar mucho, sino nos perderemos todo el día-

-No te preocupes, valdrá la pena, vamos~-

Ambos agarraron las latas y se marcharon teniendo cuidando para que nadie los viera.

Dos horas más tarde casi toda la pandilla se encontraba en la pileta.

-¿Dónde están Takane y Kano?- Haruka miraba para todos lados preocupado.

-Seguramente el idiota de Kano está tratando de conquistar alguna chica por ahí, y Takane debe de estar jugando algún juego- Kido llevaba una bikini violeta y un sombrero ligero blanco.

-Yo quería estar un rato con Takane, como solíamos estar antes de que todo pasara, ella es realmente feliz de tener tantos amigos, aunque no lo demuestre mucho... Es parecida a ti-

-E-e-eso es algo que haría feliz a cualquier persona-la líder se tapó un poco la cara con su sombrero.

-Creo que si, hasta a Shintaro le agrada-

-Ey chicos! Se van a quedar ahí hablando todo el día o van a disfrutar del agua y los juegos?- Momo estaba con los demás y traía una pelota inflable bajo el brazo.

Haruka y Kido sonrieron -Esperen! También queremos jugar- los dos corrieron hacia donde se iba a hacer el juego, al lado de la pileta, ya que a algunos no querían jugar en el agua.

Media hora mas tarde el equipo de Momo iba ganand al equipo de Ayano. Los equipos estaban conformados por:  
>Momo, Hiyori, Seto y Mary, y en el otro equipo estaban Ayano, Kido, Haruka e Hibiya. Shintaro solo estaba mirando, ese tipo de actividades no iban con él, ya había tenido demasiado sufrimiento con lo de su celular.<p>

- Vamos! No perdamos la esperanza de ganar, demos nuestro mayor esfuerzo!- Ayano estaba muy feliz sin importar el resultado, poder estar con sus amigos y hermanos era uno de los regalos mas hermosos que había recibido - Hibiya empieza tú-

-Esta bien, si eso quieres- Hibiya se preparó para tirar la pelota y comenzar a jugar, pero un momento antes de tirar sintió como algo chocaba con su cabeza mojándolo. Llevó su mano hacia su pelo y al mirarla notó que estaba manchada de color verde, el resto del grupo lo miró sin entender nada.  
>Tres segundos después muchos globos voladores fueron a parar a los integrantes de la pandilla desde los pisos superiores que rodeaban la pileta, al chocar y explotar contra ellos se dieron cuenta que eran globos de pintura. Comenzaron a correr salvajemente para salvarse de ser pintados, Momo y Ayano se escondieron bajo las mesas, Shintaro trataba de cubrirse con el cuerpo de Haruka, Hiyori hizo lo mismo con Hibiya, Seto abrazo a Mary para protegerla y Kido estaba en una esquina tratando de ocultarse con su sombrero.<p>

Al parar la lluvia de globos los chicos salieron de donde intentaban protegerse, todos terminaron llenos de pintura.

-¿Que acaba de pasar?- era lo que la mayoría se preguntaba.

-Seto mira que bonitos colores- la pequeña medusa estaba feliz.

-Si Mary, es muy alegre ver tantos colores-

-¡Momo-san! ¿Estas bien?-

-Creo que si ¿Y tu Hiyori?-

-Muy bien-

-¿Y a mi no me preguntarás como estoy!? Después de todo me usaste como escudo- Hibiya se sentía muy excluido.

-Ya ya, Momo es una persona muy importante, no podemos dejar que simplemente le pase algo, y tu eres un chico, se supone que deberías poder aguantar este ataque sin problemas-

El miembro número 8 solo se limitó a suspirar.

Desde las puertas que daban acceso a la pileta se escucharon unas risas que iban aumentando de volumen a medida que sus dueños se acercaban. Después de un minuto aparecieron Kano y Takane con las manos manchadas de pinturas -¡Sorpresaaa!- gritaron ambos haciendo una pose de equipo ganador.

De más esta decir que les dijeron de todo, y además los dueños del hotel los obligaron a limpiar todo, aunque eso no les impidió que siguieran divirtiéndose burlándose de los demás. Con respecto a las pobres víctimas del ataque, todos se fueron a bañar para sacarse toda la pintura.

Para cuando terminaron ya era hora de cenar, Takane y Kano estaban manchados con pintura por haber limpiado y porque no tuvieron tiempo de ir a su habitación. Poco a poco se iban reuniendo todos en el comedor, pero la llegada de Kido, Hiyori y Momo fueron las que más llamaron la atención ya que sus cabellos estaban de otros colores, rosa verde y violeta respectivamente. Mary también tenía el pelo distinto, ella tenia en el largo del pelo y puntas varios colores, pero esto le gustaba y realmente le quedaba lindo.

-Nee ¿Que tenemos aquí?- Kano se acercó a Hibiya y se agachó para estar a su altura -Eres como la versión chibi y femenina de danchou~- Antes de que el chico dijera algo, Kido ya había pateado al rubio.

-¿Es que ustedes dos son idiotas? Momo-san no puede presentarse así en público!- Hiyori siempre pensando en Momo.

-Tranquila Hiyori, el color ya saldrá y volveré a la normalidad- la idol no estaba tan preocupada, después de todo solo era pintura.

-Pero ¿Por que nos pintó el cabello? Normalmente eso no pasa- Kido tenía algo de verde en la parte superior de la cabeza, pero el resto del cabello era rosa.

-Oh acerca de eso- Takane sacó una pequeña hoja arrugada de su bolsillo - dice "Pintura especial para utilizar sobre lienzo. No permitir la caída de este producto en el cabello, si eso sucede y tiene el cabello claro no lavar automáticamente, se debe esperar a que la pintura esté seca. En caso de tener el cabello negro no hace falta esperar su secado."-

-Que bueno que tengo el cabello negro- suspiro aliviado Shintaro -Al menos recibieron su castigo por hacer esta broma-

-Fue horrible, jamás limpie tanto en mi vida-Takane se dejó caer en la silla agotada.

-Bueno pero valió la pena~ Mis ideas siempre son buenas- Kano tenia un aura triunfal.

-Yo también puedo pensar en buenas ideas- ella se sintió molesta por ese comentario.

-Pero no creo que sean tan divertidas~-

-¿¡No crees que puedo planear una broma yo sola!?-

-Si puedes, pero no harías una tan buena como yo, es como pretender que Shintaro tenga más vida social-

-¿Por que me meten a mí?- gritó el nombrado.

-Con que eso es lo que crees, hagamos una apuesta- Takane se cruzo de brazos de una manera desafiante.

-Por mi bien~ Y el perdedor tendrá que hacer algo que el ganador le pida kukuku-

-Trato hecho, comenzaremos mañana-

Los otros miembros suspiraron, ¿con que se encontrarían al día siguiente?

Horas más tarde en la habitación de Haruka y Shintaro.

Un chico con marcas en la cara miraba al techo recostado en su cama mientras recordaba lo sucedido en el día -¿Yo podría hacerla reír como lo hace cuando está con Kano?-

-¿Eh? ¿Has dicho algo?- Shintaro se cepillaba los dientes.

-N-no nada... Nee ¿Sientes algo por Ayano?-

El pelinegro se ahogó con el agua con la que se estaba enjuagando la boca -¿Q-q-q-que clase de p-pregunta es esa Haruka?-

-Es que siempre pensé que había algo lindo entre los dos-

Ante ese comentario Shintaro se sonrojó -¿Y que me dices de ti, sientes algo por Takane?-

-... No se muy bien, solo se que quiero estar siempre con ella y hacerla feliz-

-Yo también quiero hacer feliz a Ayano, se lo debo por todo lo que hizo por mí-

Ambos sonrieron y apagaron las luces para poder dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa otra vez, espero que les haya gustado y no se que mas decir XD<strong>

**Espero sus reviews y recuerden que si tienen alguna sugerencia pueden decirmela n.n**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo~**

** Bye Nya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaaaaa, Capitulo 3 yo te Elijo!**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jin, si fueran mios habria mas HaruTaka y KanoxKido**

* * *

><p>Esperar otra mañana tranquila era pretender mucho de este grupo de chicos tan peculiar.<p>

-Los mataré! Quien agarró mis auriculares!- la no tan peliverde líder entró en la sala donde estaba casi toda la pandilla, se notaba que estaba muy enojada. Avanzó con paso rápido, agarró a Kano por la ropa y puso su cara frente a la de el.

-Kido~ aquí no, hay mucha gente-

-Cállate inútil! Dime que has hecho con mis auriculares!-

-Aunque cueste creerlo, esta vez no tengo nada que ver-

-Oigan saben donde está mi celular?- Shintaro apareció de la nada y se veía muy preocupado.

-¿Lo olvidaste en algún lado?- Ayano trató de recordar si lo había visto.

-Onee-chan no creó que él pueda simplemente olvidar donde lo dejó- Seto no era el único que pensaba así.

-Jejeje que torpe soy, siempre olvido su poder, pero ¿como es posible que no sepa en donde está su celular?-

-La última vez que lo vi fue anoche antes de ir a dormir- un aura deprimente lo rodeaba.

-Creo haberlo visto hoy temprano, cuando me levante- dijo Haruka después de pensar un momento.

-Pues yo no lo veo desde que me desperté- el hikikomori se deprimía cada vez peor.

Un trueno resonó por todo el lugar, miraron por la ventana y se dieron cuenta de que se acercaba una tormenta.

-Creo que hoy no podremos ir a pasear Mary- el miembro numero 2 abrazaba a la nombrada.

-Podemos leer un libro juntos?- ella tenia estrellitas en los ojos.

-Esta bien, haremos lo que tu quieras- dijo el dándole un beso en la frente.

-Momo-san! Podemos ver una película?- Hiyori también tenía esas estrellitas.

-Claro que si! Una romántica seria genial-

-Esperen que hay de mí- el shota también quería estar con ellas pero no vería ninguna película romántica.

-Tu puedes quedarte con alguien más, nos molestarías a Momo-san y a mí, esas películas no van contigo-

Momo lo tomó de las manos -Pero si quieres puedes venir a verla, tal vez te gusté-

Hibiya se sonrojó un poco ante la cercanía de ella -Ni en sueños voy a ver una de esas películas anciana, tendrías que modernizarte y ver otra clase de películas-

Ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza -No me digas anciana, esas películas son hermosas y llenas de mensajes, tu no lo sabes apreciar porque eres un niño pequeño-

-No soy un niño pequeño! Solo estas celosa de que yo tenga mas juventud que tú~-

-Eso no es cierto, quien querría ser un bebé-

-Entonces prefieres ser una abuela-

-Deja de decirme así- decía Momo mientras tiraba de sus mejillas.

-Jamás!-

Hiyori suspiró y luego separó a sus amigos -¿Es que planean pelear todo el día? Quiero ver la película- dicho esto se llevó a la idol.

Hibiya no sabía que hacer, miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió al ver que casi todos se habían ido.

-Yo seguiré buscando mis auriculares- dijo Kido antes de marcharse.

-Yo también seguiré buscando- Shintaro abandonó la sala.

Ayano miró a Hibiya con una sonrisa y saludo un poco con la mano, el suspiró -¿Y ahora que se supone que voy a hacer?-  
>Terminaron jugando a las cartas.<p>

Después de un rato largo, que bien pudieron ser horas pero no estaba seguro ya que no traía el celular consigo, el shota peliverde caminaba por los pasillos del hotel buscando a algunos de sus amigos. Podía oír los fuertes truenos de la tormenta y le resultaba algo molesto, en eso que seguía caminando vio a Kano acercándose despreocupadamente.

-ey Kano-

-Oh aquí esta mi peliverde favorito~- dijo revolviéndole el cabello.

-No me llames así! Además es tu culpa que tenga la cabeza más verde que la ropa de Seto-

-También fue tu culpa por haber estado en medio de la trayectoria del globo~-

-EEEEEHH!? ¿¡Que clase de respuesta es esa!?-

-Kukuku tranquilo tranquilo, solo es una pequeña broma- decía mientras movía una mano despreocupadamente.

Hibiya se limitó a suspirar y calmarse -Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Tú y Takane no habían hecho una apuesta o algo así ayer?-

-Claro que si, para demostrar quien es el mejor planeador de bromas~-

-Es extraño que estés tan tranquilo y por lo que veo no hiciste nada-

-Solo estoy esperando el momento perfecto, mi plan es improvisar cuando sea el momento oportuno- dijo mientras tomaba una pose de grandeza.

El menor se lo quedo mirando serio -... No se te ocurre nada ¿Cierto?-

Kano palideció y su pose se destruyó -Eso es verdad, pero tranquilo, ya verás que todo saldrá bien y ganaré- obviamente su sonrisa seguía ahí. El shota temía por las cosas que se les podrían ocurrir a sus amigos.

*En otra sala*

Con el rápido pasar del tiempo y la tormenta, pronto todo afuera se oscureció.  
>Un chico de lunares sentado en el suelo jugaba con los cabellos de cierta chica de coletas que se había quedado dormida jugando con su psp en el sofá de la sala -Tan suavee~- no pudo evitar decir. En eso que pasaba sus dedos por los cabellos vio que Takane fruncía un poco el ceño -¿Un mal sueño?- dijo acercando su cara a la de ella, la observo unos segundos y luego le dio un beso en la frente. Ahora ella lucía mas calmada y feliz, esto alegró totalmente a Haruka, se había tranquilizado gracias a él, y se había sentido muy bien con ese contacto -Me pregunto que pensaras de mi-<p>

Lentamente Takane abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Haruka muy cerca de su cara -WAAAAAA H-H-H-HARUKA! Q-Q-QUE H-HACES!?- estaba roja a más no poder.

-Solo te hacía compañía mientras dormías- le dijo inocentemente.

-Bu-bueno d-de todas maneras m-me tengo que ir- se apresuró a levantarse pero tropezó con nada, igual que le suele suceder a Mary, y cayó arriba de Haruka. Éste con una mano en el suelo soportó el peso para que no se golpearan y con la otra mano rodeó la cintura de ella. Takane quería desaparecer de la vergüenza que tenía, cuando levantó la cabeza para disculparse lo hizo tan rápido y sin mirar, que sus labios se rozaron con los de él y al mezclarse sus respiraciones una corriente eléctrica paso por sus cuerpos.  
>Ella no pudo ni decir una sola palabra, salió corriendo tapándose la cara con las manos antes de que le diera un ataque o explotara. El se quedó en donde estaba y se toco los labios con los dedos -Se sintió tan raro... Me gustaría sentirlo otra vez- dijo mirando hacia donde había salido su amiga.<p>

Takane siguió corriendo por el pasillo hasta que se chocó con alguien, era Shintaro y a su lado estaban Kido y Ayano.

-Diez Pero cuidado para donde vas Ene! -

-Peeerdoon~ no mire hacia donde iba-

-Takane, ¿por que tienes la cara tan roja?- cuando Ayano hizo la pregunta los otros dos también mostraron interés en el asunto.

-A-a-a-aaa no es nada no es nada- sacudía los brazos nerviosamente, decidió cambiar de tema -¿Que hacen por aquí?-

-Estamos buscando mis auriculares y el celular de Shintaro- Kido parecía realmente frustrada.

La de coletas puso una pose pensativa -¿No fueron a buscar en la habitación que esta al fondo del pasillo? Se que ahí llevan los objetos perdidos-

-¿En serio? No fuimos- dijeron los tres y se dirigieron a dicha habitación.

Takane los siguió desde atrás, pero no iba a entrar, pudo ver a Kano en una de las habitaciones cerca de esa. Cuando abrieron la puerta y estaban entrando un rayo en el exterior ilumino todo y se apagaron las luces, a su vez se podían oír ruidos extraños desde el interior de la habitación después de que Takane apretara un botón de un pequeño control que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Que está pasando?- se escucho a Shintaro.

-Me siento rara- decía temblorosamente Ayano.

-¿¡Pero que es esto!?- gritaba Kido.

Las luces de emergencia se encendieron, no eran de mucha ayuda ya que iluminaban muy poco. Con esa poca luz Takane pudo ver como sus tres amigos salían de la habitación oscura llenos de un pegamento líquido y muchas plumas blancas, su plan había salido perfecto, se hubiera reído de ellos de no ser por una pequeña figura que apareció detrás de ellos.  
>Al ver su expresión voltearon y vieron la causa de la cara de la chica, allí se encontraba una niña de cabellos negros que le tapaban casi toda la cara y llevaba una especie de vestido blanco.<br>Todos palidecieron, Kido, Ayano y Shintaro pegaron un grito mas fuerte que el de una fangirl conociendo a su ídolo, y salieron corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Seto y Mary pasaban por el pasillo buscando a sus amigos cuando vieron a esos tres correr hacia donde estaban, seguramente recibirían un buen golpe si no los paraban pensaba Seto, pero para su sorpresa Mary se había asustado tanto que activó sus poderes congelándolos y deteniendo así todo movimiento.

La niña fantasma comenzó a reírse sin parar mientras que cambiaba de forma y Kano aparecía en su lugar, al darse cuenta de todo Takane se unió a el en las risas.  
>La luz volvió y con ella el resto de la pandilla se juntó alrededor de los emplumados y congelados miembros, comentarios y risas se oían, pero las que mas llamaban la atención eran las de los que hicieron aquellas bromas.<br>Hibiya decidió vengarse al ver su oportunidad, se acercó y con un rápido movimiento los empujó dentro de un armario que estaba al lado de ellos y cerró la puerta con llave.

-¡Hibiyaa!- grito Takane golpeando la puerta -¡Déjame salir de aquí o le mostrare a Hiyori tu muñeca!-

-¿Tienes una muñeca?- dijo la nombrada.

-Aaaaaaw después de todo si eres un niño pequeño- Momo lo había agarrado de las mejillas.

-¡Dejameee abuela!-

-¿Podrían dejar de pelear y sacarnos de aquí?- Takane había dejado de golpear la puerta.

Todos se divertían con el hecho de que estaban atrapados y ninguno tenia intenciones de sacarlos.

-Ya Ya, si no quieren sacarnos esta bien, nosotros podemos divertirnos aquí dentro~- el tono de Kano era de lo mas pervertido.

Haruka dejo de reír, a su mente vino el recuerdo de lo sucedido con Takane en la sala, se dio cuenta del poco espacio que había en ese armario y de lo cerca que deberían estar ella y el de ojos de gato, eso era algo que no le gustaba en absoluto.  
>Fue a abrir la puerta y sacó a Takane -Mío- le dijo a Kano antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.<p>

-Emmm ¿Que hay de mi?- dijo y a los pocos segundos se abrió la puerta de nuevo.

-Esto es tuyo- decía el de lunares mientras metía a la emplumada y paralizada Kido al armario y cerraba la puerta.

-Vaya vaya, dime que se siente estar así~ ¿no es como una venganza por golpearme tanto?-

-...- Aunque no podía moverse, en su mente ya estaba imaginando 40 maneras de golpear a Kano y como matar a Haruka por haberla metido ahí.

Kano se acercó a su oreja y le susurro -¿Sabes? Las plumas te quedan bonitas, todo lo que uses te queda bien~- y como si no tuviera ya problemas le lamió la oreja. -Creo que esta es una oportunidad única en la vida- comenzó a rozar ambas narices y sin previo aviso juntó sus labios con los de ella. Después de un minuto el pudo notar como desaparecían los efectos del poder de Mary y Kido le correspondía de forma tímida su beso.

Pero la felicidad no le duró tanto ya que ella se las arregló para golpearlo de tan manera que rompió la puerta y Kano quedó tirado en el suelo -No me arrepiento de nada~- fue lo único que dijo antes de que una extremadamente sonrojada Kido lo pisara.

-¡Waaaaaaah!- gritaron Ayano y Shintaro quienes se cayeron al irse la parálisis.

Al final se rieron una vez más ya que hubo cosas que no se esperaban, después verían quien había ganado por hacer la mejor broma, pero ahora disfrutaban de ese momento juntos, después de todo esta vez podría decirse que todos habían disfrutado con las bromas.

* * *

><p><strong>Holisss tanto tiempoo!<strong>

**Perdóneme por la tardanza, no sabia bien como hacer este capitulo pero ayer fue como si la inspiracion me golpeara con un palo y lo pude terminar n.n/**

**Gracias por sus reviews, me encanta leerlos, hablando de eso me di cuenta que varios decían que Takane y Kano les podrían hacer una broma de miedo a la pandilla. Yo también lo habia pensado :D pero como nuestros trolls estaban en una competencia supuse que no se juntarían para hacer esa broma Pero aunque estuvieron separados asustaron igual a sus amigos.**

**Creo que no tengo mas nada que agregar, ahora hay que esperar el otro capítulos, aqui van los avances:**

** *Típica voz del hombre que narra los acontecimientos en Pokemon* "Ahora que ha pasado esto ¿Podrán Kano y Takane unir sus fuerzas para crear mas bromas? ¿Dejaran tranquilo al celular de Shintaro? ¿Quien sera el perdedor de la apuesta y tendrá que cumplir lo que diga el otro? Eso y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo!"**

**Bye Nya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaaaaaaaa perdon por tardar tanto en publicar!**

**Es que tenia muchos examenes y trabajos que hacer y no me quedaba tiempo para escribir.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jin :3**

**Sin mas a leer~**

* * *

><p>-Nee Kido-san ¿Quien ganó la apuesta?-<p>

-Dinos dinos~-

-Tú tienes el poder para decir quien ganó-

-Poor favoooor-

Así fue toda la mañana de la líder de la pandilla más peculiar que podrías encontrar. Casi todos los miembros la acosaban para que dijera quien seria el ganador, pero ¿como diría algo que ni ella sabía?

-Eeettooo...- le parecía imposible dar una respuesta pero tenía que elegir a alguien- yo creo que el ganador e-

-¡Espera un momento!- grito Hibiya apareciendo por la puerta de la sala.

-Ooh tu pelo está volviendo a la normalidad- dijo el rubio revolviéndole el cabello.

-¡Déjame de una vez que tengo algo importante que decir!- Kano retiró la mano riéndose y se fue a sentar al lado de Takane- Bueno, lo que les quería decir es que Kido no puede elegir al ganador ya que no seria justa-

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- la nombrada se molesto con ese comentario.

-Tus sentimientos tendrán algo que ver con la decisión lo quieras o no, si eliges a Kano nos daremos cuenta de que es por tu relación sadomasoquista con el, y si eliges a Takane es para que no pensemos que tienes una relación sadomasoquista con Kano- la peliverde con ahora puntas de pelo rosas se sonrojó, quiso hablar pero Hibiya no la dejó - Para esto necesitamos a alguien frío, que no sienta pena por los demás, que no le importe destruir corazones y esperanzas, y que tenga en cuenta todos los detalles antes de elegir al ganador-

Todos lo miraron asombrados, al parecer el chico tenía algo de cerebro.

-¿Y quién cumple tus requisitos? Esto ya me esta cansando- Takane estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados, no le gustaba tener que esperar, desvío un poco las vista del joven y se dio cuenta de que Haruka y Kano, cada uno sentado a un lado de ella, estaban teniendo una intensa batalla de miradas -¡Dejen eso!- puso sus manos en sus rostros para que pararan.

Kano agarró su mano y lamió uno de sus dedos con una sonrisa provocando a Haruka. Este se abalanzó sobre él pero el rubio lo esquivó y corrió para alejarse, o eso intentó ya que gracias a una trabada, cortesía de Kido, terminó golpeándose la cara contra la pared.

El menor suspiró -Como ya sabemos que Kano no morirá ni nada por el estilo continuemos en donde estábamos - todos ignoraron al rubio que se quejaba del dolor en su nariz y asintieron -La persona perfecta para éste trabajo es ¡Hiyori!- dijo apuntado a la nombrada.

-Me aburres- fue lo único que ella le respondió.

-¿Por que ella?- preguntó Shintaro, quien se había mantenido al margen de todo esto hasta el momento.

-Es muy fácil, ¿alguna vez la vieron preocuparse por alguien que no sea la anciana que hacen llamar idol?-

- Oooooh es verdad- dijeron todos los presentes.

-Ey! ¡Te dije que no me llames así!-

-Yo te diré como quiera, no eres mi jefa-

-¿Jefa? Sería más apropiado decir niñera, ¿Que opinas Chi-bi-ya?-

-¡Eres la idol más insoportable que conozco! Además de vieja eres terca, yo solo te quiero ayudar a que aceptes tu edad-

-¡Pero si soy la única idol que conoces!—grito estirándole las mejillas.

-Nee Kido~ ¿Podrías golpearlos y dejarlos inconscientes un rato para que se callen?- dijo en voz baja el rubio.

-Shuuya! Esas cosas no se hacen- Ayano no dejo contestar a Kido -Además ellos no sobrevivirían a un golpe de Tsubomi-chan... hablando de eso ¿Como es que no has muerto todavía?-

-Mmmmmm no lo se~, tal vez no me quieren de nuevo en el daze-

-Eso es muy razonable- dijeron Shintaro, Haruka, Takane, Kido y Ayano a la vez mientras asentían varias veces.

Una gota resbaló por la frente del rubio -No se lo tomen tan en serio-

Bastantes minutos después acordaron en que era mejor terminar de una vez con el tema de la apuesta. Momo, quien había salido hacia algún lado, apareció con una bolsa bastante bonita y con el nombre del hotel escrito en ella. Agarró a Hiyori y se la llevó con una gran sonrisa, otra vez pasaron varios minutos hasta que las chicas entraron nuevamente a la sala. La joven llevaba una especie de traje de esos que usan los jueces pero era mucho mas corto, bonito y femenino.

-Miren miren ¿No se ve adorable?- preguntaba la idol.

-Se verá bonita siempre y cuando no habrá la boca~ kukuku-reía el de ojos de gato mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Haruka- Las coletas siempre hacen que las chicas se vean lindas~ Aunque con el cabello suelto se ven mas a-pe-te-ci-bles- termino susurrando en la oreja del mayor mientras le mostraba en su celular la foto de Takane que debería haber borrado, de verdad lo debería haber hecho.  
>Esta vez el mentiroso no pudo escapar, lo había agarrado de la ropa y sus pies no tocaban el suelo, se podía ver reflejado en los ojos negros del contrario, estaba en problemas -¡ESPERA ESPERA! ¡No me mates, Kido aún no confiesa que me ama y yo quiero ver eso!-<p>

-Dejen de hacer tanto alboroto!-Grito Takane- Haruka, actúas extraño últimamente...- pensó unos minutos-Seguro que es por el hotel, o tal vez te estarás por enfermar-

Shintaro hizo un súper facepalm, esa chica si que era idiota.

Haruka no bajó al rubio pero ya se estaba calmando, digamos que el también quería ver a la líder demostrando sus sentimientos y además el no debería actuar de esa manera tan impulsiva y violenta. Kido se acercaba a ellos, mejor dicho al rubio que colgaba de los brazos del mayor miembro de la pandilla, mientras hacia sonar sus dedos con una sonrisa estremecedora- Ahora verás como me confieso-

-¡ORDEN EN LA SALA!- Hiyori golpeó la mesa con un mazo de madera bastante grande e intimidante.

Para no ser golpeados por la pequeña todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se acomodaron para mirarla. Momo les hizo firmar un contrato a todos en donde decía que aceptarían lo que la "juez" Hiyori dijera sobre el caso. También les pidieron escribir lo sucedido a cada uno, para ver la historia desde distintos ángulos.

En pocos minutos Hiyori ya había leído todo y pensaba su decisión -¡Ya tengo la respuesta! El ganador por hacer la mejor broma, o el que más hizo sufrir a las víctimas, fue...-

Takane y Kano cruzaban los dedos, ninguno quería perder la apuesta, y menos hacer lo que el otro le ordene.

-...¡Mary!- dijo la "juez" apuntando a la nombrada con el martillo.

-¿Yo?-

- Pero ella no estaba incluida en la apuesta- gritaron el mentiroso y la fanática de los videojuegos.

Hiyori los miró con mala cara -Firmaron un contrato en donde aceptaban lo que yo dijera~ , además por lo que leí a todos les pareció gracioso lo que hizo Mary, y es verdad, ella mejoró sus dos bromas- ahora sonreía mirando a la medusa- No pienso gastar mas tiempo explicándoles, ahora Mary debes decir un castigo para el par de idiotas-

-mmmmmm...un castigo...un castigo...- miro el traje de Hiyori y se le ocurrió una idea, fue a hablar con la juez y Momo en un rincón para que nadie las escuchara.  
>Los chicos miraban como esas tres hablaban, Momo asintió con fuerza y salio corriendo de la habitación mientras las otras dos llamaban a Takane y Kano y se los llevaban a otra parte -Ya volvemos fue lo único que dijeron antes de irse-<p>

Media hora después los miembros de la pandilla ya no sabían que hacer, estaban ansiosos por saber cual seria el castigo, algunos se pusieron a jugar con cartas, otros escuchaban música y los demás solo hablaban de cosas triviales.

Hiyori y Momo entraron con grandes sonrisas -Mary ya decidió el castigo y la hemos ayudado con la preparación~-

-¿Y cual es el castigo?- Para Shintaro cualquier cosa estaba bien con tal de que no tocaran su celular.

Hiyori seguía con su sonrisa -Fácil, que los idiotas se besaran- apuntó con su dedo en dirección de la puerta - Y al parecer les gustó ya que se encerraron en una habitación- finalmente levantó los hombros como si fuera algo sin importancia.

Una cámara, necesitaba tener una cámara para poder fotografiar las caras del grupo, todos quedaron congelados con la boca abierta diciendo -¿Eh?- para saber si no habían escuchado mal.  
>Momo no paraba de reírse - JAJAJAJAJA bien hecho, se la creyeron-ella y la menor chocaron sus manos.<p>

-Que malvadas son- Dijo Seto entre risas, se calmó un poco y le pareció raro no ver a su pequeña medusa- ¿Donde está Mary?-

-¡Aquí estoy!- Mary apareció en la puerta con una cadena en cada mano, las cuales tiro con fuerza porque no podía entrar del todo a la sala.

-Vamos no sean aguafiestas- Momo agarró las cadenas y tiro con fuerza haciendo entrar al par de idiotas, según Hiyori.

-Les presentamos a estos lindos nekos~- canturreo Momo señalándolos con las manos.

Takane llevaba un traje de maid color azul con detalles en blanco, sobre su cabeza tenía unas orejitas de gato negras y también una cola a juego. Su cara estaba roja y trataba de ocultarse atrás del de ojos de gato.  
>Kano tenia un traje de mayordomo color negro, también llevaba orejas y cola pero eran del mismo color que su pelo.<br>En sus cuellos se encontraban unos collares enganchados a las cadenas que llevaba Mary.

-El castigo que Mary eligió fue que ellos sean sirvientes nekos hasta mañana a la mañana, eso significa que tendrán que obedecer cualquier orden que se les dé- explico Hiyori aun con el mazo en la mano.

-¿Mary? No me esperaba un castigo así de tu parte- Seto no comprendía, ella no podría haber pensado en eso ¿no?

- Eeemmmm puede que sea mi culpa- reía Momo- Hace poco le mostré un anime en donde dos personajes tuvieron que hacer algo así también-

El chico rana pensó un poco, un anime en donde dos personajes tienen que hacer todo lo que digan los demás y vestir ese tipo de ropa, sonaba bastante pervertido -¿Y como terminaron esos personajes después de hacer lo que les pedían?-

La Kisaragi se puso completamente roja -Heheehehe terminaron... Pues...Pues-

-Yo les cuento~ Yo les cuento~- canturreo Mary.

Momo la agarró y le tapó la boca- M-mejor no les hacemos spoiler Mary jejejeje-

El miembro numero dos no dejaría a su pequeña medusa cerca de los hermanos Kisaragi nunca mas, ambos terminarían de destruir lo poco de inocencia que le quedaba después de que Shintaro le mostrara Kuroshitsuji.

-Preferiría no hacer esto... ¿Que te parece si recibo todos los golpes que Kido quiera darme?- el de ojos gatuno trataba de convencer a la juez.

-Tu y ella van a cumplir el castigo como buenos nekos obedientes que son y no cambiaremos de parecer- la juez los amenazó con su gran mazo.

-¿¡Pero por que tenemos que ser nekos!?- dijo enojada Takane saliendo un poco de atrás de Kano.

-Es obvio, para que alguien los cuide, nadie quiere sirvientes comunes, eso es aburrido- Mary interrumpió a Hiyori para decirle algo en la oreja- ¡Que fantástica idea! Los encargados de cuidarlos, ya se imaginaran por qué, serán Kido y Haruka-

-¡Yo cuido a Takane!- gritó Haruka abrazando a Takane.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Espera espera espera! Yo no me quiero quedar con esta cosa- grito Kido señalando al rubio.

-Yo ya elegí a mi neko~- Haruka abrazó más fuerte a Takane y pegó su mejilla a la de ella, por otro lado la cara roja de Takane no pegaba muy bien con los colores de su traje.

La líder miró a Hiyori suplicante pero ella le mostró el contrato- Todos firmaron aceptando cualquier cosa que yo dijera - les recordó- y me olvide de decirles que si no cumplen recibirán un castigo también-

Era de esperarse pensaron todos, seguro que Momo no recibiría ningún castigo.

-Nee Chicas, ¿Los trajes no deberían ser distintos?- pregunto Ayano.

-Fue lo único que encontré en la tienda que tienen aquí- decía Momo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, ahora que ya está todo dicho, vamos a divertirnos un rato- Hiyori les dio las cadenas a Kido y Haruka- Después les daré una lista de cosas para saber como cuidar bien a sus nekos~-

Entre risas salieron de la sala para ver que hacer, aunque algunos ya planeaban como aprovechar el castigo de Kano y Takane lo mejor posible.

* * *

><p><strong>Pronto subire el proximo capitulo~<strong>

**Bye nya**


	5. Chapter 5

**Otro capituloooo! :)**

**Considerenlo un regalo por hacerlos esperar.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jin.**

**Sin mas, a leer~**

* * *

><p>Unas horas mas tarde los nekos habían ido a comprar cosas varias veces ya que les pedían de a una cosa a la vez, los miembros de la pandilla habían hablado con el personal del hotel para que los dejaran limpiar todas las habitaciones que ellos ocupaban, le hicieron un masaje en los pies a Hiyori, lavaron el cabello de Mary hasta que todos los restos de pintura por fin desaparecieron, le ordenaron a Kano recogerse el cabello en dos coletitas y a Takane que lo llevara suelto, haciendo que se muriera de calor.<p>

-Creo que esto no es tan malo- suspiraba Kido sentada bajo una sombrilla con Hiyori- Kano ve a buscarme mis auriculares- ordenó al rubio que pasaba por ahí, éste se limitó a asentir con pesadez e irse.

-Takane~ quiero algo para beber~- mandó la menor, la neko gruño con mala cara y fue a buscar un refresco - Que gatita más gruñona, necesita un poco de amor en su vida-

-¿Que planeas?- preguntaron Hibiya y Momo apareciendo detrás de ella.

-¿Ustedes no se habían ido a nadar en la pileta?-

-Si pero nos aburrimos~ además tengo miedo de que Hibiya se ahogue- dijo Momo mientras abrazaba al chico.

-¡Pero que dices! ¡Yo nado mejor que tú!- trató de alejarla pero no pudo- ¡Yaaa sueeltameeeee!-

- Ooow que fantástica idea acaban de darme- dijo la menor mirando como Shintaro, Ayano y Haruka estaban caminando en su dirección.

-Aquí tienes- dijeron sin ánimos ambos nekos cuando entregaron los objetos. Hiyori llamó a Takane pidiéndole que se acercara lo suficiente para decirle algo al oído- ¿¡QUE!? ¡No puedo hacer tal cosa!-

-Si puedes... Y lo harás- No era una sugerencia, quedaba muy claro en rostro de la pequeña.

La chica neko camino varios pasos hasta encontrarse con Haruka y los demás quienes detuvieron su andar. Tenia su cara roja y con las manos apretaba el borde de la falda de su traje-H-h-haruka...- habló muy bajo pero el la escuchó.

-¿Estas bien Takane? Tu cara está demasiado roja-

Desde abajo de la sombrilla Hiyori le hacia señas para que cumpliera la orden que le había dado.  
>La neko cerró los ojos conteniendo la respiración y se abalanzó sobre Haruka rodeándolo con los brazos, dándole así un abrazo que rápidamente fue correspondido.<br>-¡Aaaaaaaww!- gritaron las chicas, Mary se acercó corriendo y sacó una foto a la pareja. Haruka no entendía sus reacciones, así que simplemente rió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Takane.

-Alguien que me mate por favor- dijo ella tratando de ocultar su cara en el pecho del mayor, podía escuchar la risa de Kano, ya lo haría sufrir, de eso no había duda.

Ese día decidieron comer un poco más temprano de lo usual ya que habían pasado todo el día en la pileta y haciendo cosas, todos estaban cansados y hambrientos, sobre todo las nuevas mascotas de la pandilla. Ambos se devoraban todo lo que encontraban en la mesa a una velocidad increíble, probablemente ni siquiera Haruka podía llegar a comer tanto.

-Hiyori ya hizo la lista de las cosas que deben hacer con sus nekos, para que estén bien cuidados- comentó Momo dándole un papel a cada "dueño".

Ambos se pusieron a leerlo- "Toda mascota debe ser bien alimentada"- Haruka los miró- Creo que eso ya está, la siguiente cosa en la lista es "Jugar con una mascota ayuda a liberar estrés", que divertido~-

En ese momento Kido se ahogó con el refresco que estaba tomando y tosió unos minutos, cuando se recuperó un poco miro al que estaba leyendo antes fijamente- ¿L-leíste cual es la siguiente?-

-Mmm no, todavía no la leí, a ver~ "Bañar a tu mascota es indispensable"... ¿Que tiene de malo?-

Kido no sabía si arreglarle el cerebro a golpes o matarlo directamente, ¿Como no le parecía malo? Ahí decía claramente que había que bañarlos, BAÑARLOS, ¿¡Que tiene en la cabeza esa niña!?

-Lo último de la lista dice "Dormir con una mascota es saludable, no es una sugerencia"-

-Esta noche será muuy larga- suspiraba la líder- ¿Donde se supone que están Hiyori e Hibiya?- recién se daba cuenta de la ausencia de esos dos.

-Están arreglando los últimos detalles en las habitaciones- respondió Momo.

-¿Cuales detalles?-

-Mover las cosas de de lugar, ya que Kano ira a la habitación de Kido y Takane a la de Haruka, Shintaro y Mary pasarán a la que quedará vacía-

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Por que?- Los nekos estaban tan ocupados comiendo que lo único que habían escuchado fue lo de las habitaciones.

-Por nada en particular, solo queremos que se queden con sus dueños esta noche hasta que se termine el castigo-

Takane y Kano se miraron preocupados.

-No puede ser—se lamentaba Seto.

Después de comer todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, ya era hora de comenzar con las tareas que había hecho Hiyori.

**Primera tarea:Alimentarlos, ya realizada.**

**Segunda tarea: Jugar.**

*Habitación de Kido*

-Terminemos rápido con esto- decía una fastidiada Kido observando a Kano quien se tiraba agotado en la cama- ¿como se supone que juegue contigo?-

-¿Jugar conmigo? Mmmmmmm...Estamos solos junto con una cama... Se me ocurre un juego muuuy divertido~- su dueña se acercó para golpearlo -¡Di no al maltrato animal!- al instante Kido desvío su ataque y golpeó la almohada. El rubio sonrió, podría tener una noche sin recibir golpes, podría hacer lo que quisiera, aunque ya le habían prohibido hacer cualquier clase de perversión, ya quería que terminara el castigo...En ese momento vio algo dirigirse rápido a su cara y por reflejo cerró los ojos, algo lo golpeó, pero no le dolió, extrañado abrió los ojos y vio a la peliverde sujetando la almohada que antes había golpeado- Esto es la guerra- dijo Kano agarrando otra almohada y golpeándola.  
>Así comenzaron una guerra de almohadas que ninguno de los dos quería perder, el mentiroso estaba maravillado con la risa de Kido, no recordaba la ultima vez que la había escuchado reír así. Ella ya no estaba molesta, es más, realmente se estaba divirtiendo.<p>

*Habitación de Haruka*

-Me muero-o-o-o-o-o~- Takane hablaba frente al ventilador de la habitación haciéndola sonar extraño, Haruka río al escuchar su voz.

-Takane~ ¿Quieres que juguemos un juego?- dijo mostrándole una computadora portátil.

-No sabía que tenias una computadora aquí, claro que quiero jugar-

Se pusieron a jugar sin problemas, Takane había decidido no jugar muy bien ya que no quería ganarle con demasiada ventaja. Pero cambio de opinión a medida que avanzaban en el juego, ¿La razón? Haruka había mejorado notablemente y su puntuación había superado la de ella.

-¿¡Perdí!?- gritó al ver como se acababa la partida después de una hora de juego, había perdido por 1000 puntos, miro al chico- Que quede claro que no tenía tantas ganas de jugar... Aunque admito que has mejorado un poco-

-Es que jugué con Shintaro y él me enseño un muchas cosas-

-¿¡Que!? ¡Eso no vale!- le pellizcó ambas mejillas- Yo también puedo enseñarte a jugar-

-Pero Takane siempre estaba ocupada con Kano haciendo bromas, pero ahora tenemos mucho tiempo para jugar así que no importa- dijo abrazándola- Esta noche te tengo solo para mí-

-No digas cosas así- dijo Takane tapándose la cara con una mano.

Un ruido proveniente de la computadora les llamó la atención, "Batería baja" lograron leer antes de que se apagará.

-Creo que no podremos jugar- Haruka se puso algo triste, pero no soltó a su "mascota".

-Oye Haruka, ¿Por que me abrazas tanto?-

-Por que me gusta, es cálido, cómodo y se siente bien~ Además no parece que a ti te moleste-

-S-supongo que tienes razón- desvío su cara para otro lado.

**Tercera tarea: Baño~**

*Habitación de Kido*

Ambos se habían cansado bastante con la guerra de almohadas, la cual había perdido Kano porque Kido casi lo asfixia con una almohada. Después ella se quedó pensativa y preocupada, hasta que se fue al baño.

-¿Se ira a bañar?- pensó en voz alta el rubio mientras escuchaba el ruido de agua.

-¡Kano! Ven aquí- ordenó la peliverde desde el baño.

El obedeció y fue hasta el lugar, cuando entró la puerta se cerró atrás suyo -¿Pero qué ...?- no pudo continuar ya que sintió como era mojado de pies a cabeza.

-Tengo un buen método para bañarte~- canturreo Kido llenando con agua el balde que tenia en la mano, había llenado la bañera para poder llenarlo más rápido.

-N-no es como si fuera algo realmente necesario, creo que no necesito un baño- el rubio quiso escapar por la puerta pero estaba cerrada -¿En que momento pasó esto?-

-Si quieres salir solo quedate quieto-

-Esta bien, me quedaré quieto- se acercó hasta ella pero no para quedarse quieto precisamente, metió sus manos en la bañera y comenzó a tirarle agua a Kido.  
>La peliverde le tiró toda el agua del balde en la cara, pero no logró detenerlo, ambos terminaron tirándose agua como cuando eran pequeños... Hasta que ella le agarró la cabeza y la sumergió, impidiéndole así respirar.<br>Kano como ya se estaba quedando sin aire comenzó a mover los brazos buscando algo que pudiera ayudarlo, cuando sintió algo junto a su mano lo agarró y tiró para abajo. En ese momento pudo sacar la cabeza del agua porque la líder había dejado de hacer fuerza, respiró profundo y cuando le iba a decir algo a su dueña sobre su fanatismo por no dejarlo respirar se dio cuenta de que lo que había agarrado antes era la playera toda mojada de ella, que al haberla bajado dejó a la vista gran parte de su sostén.

-¡Idiota!- grito agarrándolo de la ropa- Ya que no te puedo golpear... ¡Te comerás el jabón!- puso el jabón frente a su cara.

-¡Espera Kido, por favor, no era mi intención!-

Ese sería un baño que no podría olvidar jamás.

*Habitación de Haruka*

Takane se encontraba sentada en el suelo mirando una revista, se había sacado el traje y llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una musculosa que siempre había tenido bajo el traje. No tenía idea de donde se había metido Haruka.

Estaba leyendo una interesante historia sobre la evolución de los juegos de disparos desde sus primeras apariciones hasta el día actual, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando Haruka se acercó a ella y la levantó en sus brazos llevándola al baño.

-Oh este juego nunca lo jugué, debería comprar...lo-Cuando levantó la vista vio en donde se encontraba ahora- ¿Haruka, por qué estamos en el baño?-

El le sacó la revista- Por que a las mascotas se las debe mantener limpias-

-¿Eh?- miró la bañera que estaba llena de agua- Ni se te ocurra tirarme ahí- le advirtió pero el solo rió y la metió en ella- ¡Noo! ¡Sacame de aquí!- chilló agarrándose de su brazo.

-Vamos Takane, estás tirando el agua fuera de la bañera, es solo un baño, además está a buena temperatura -

-En todo caso ¿¡Quién te dijo que podías bañarme!?- seguía agarrando el brazo del chico.

-Hiyori lo dijo, y si no lo hago me castigara, ¿pero realmente esto es tan malo?- se paró para agarrar el shampoo.

-P-pero es vergonzo...¡Wuaaa! ¡Haruka!- el chico había resbalado con el agua del piso, haciendo que se cayera dentro de la bañera.

-Mojadoo~ No se siente bien- puso una cara de asco.

-Tú te quejas por la ropa mojada y a mí me metiste con toda la ropa—comentaba molesta.

-¡Ahh! Perdón Takane, ¿Quieres que te ayude a sacarte la ropa?-

-¿¡Que!? ¡Claro que no!- otra vez se sonrojó mucho.

-Buenoo, será mejor que termine de bañarte- dijo mientras comenzaba a salir de la bañera hasta que una mano lo agarró.

-Si sales y te quedas todo mojado te vas a enfermar tonto-

-Entonces nos podemos bañar juntos- decía mientras sonreía alegremente.

Takane suspiró- Creo que no hay manera de evitarlo-

La chica se dejó lavar el cabello y ser atendida por él, después ella le lavó el cabello "solo para devolverle el favor".

-Iré a cambiarme~- Haruka salía del baño.

-¿Que acabo de hacer?- se pregunto Takane mientras se tapaba su roja cara. Agarró una toalla y se secó, no era momento de perderse en sus pensamientos porque podría enfermarse.

-Takane te traje tu maleta para que busques tú ropa- dijo Haruka del otro lado de la puerta.

Ella se envolvió en la toalla, que para su suerte era bastante grande y abrió la puerta- Gracias... ¿Que traes puesto?-

-¿Esto? Es mi pijama- llevaba un pijama verde oscuro bastante suelto, sumándole su sonrisa, parecía un niño.

-Te queda muy lindo- dijo sin pensar, ya que estaba distraída mirándolo-Q-q-quiero decir...emm...olvídalo, buscaré mi ropa- cuando abrió la maleta miles de papelitos de colores salieron volando de su interior sorprendiendo a ambos chicos-¿¡Y ahora qué!?-

-Jajajaja Que divertido, oh mira, hay una carta dentro- señalo el lugar y ella tomó la carta para leerla.

-"Querida takane: después de mover las cosas de Kano y Shintaro nos aburrimos, así que solamente llevamos tu maleta vacía. Por cierto dile a Haruka que derramamos refresco en su ropa."... Esos enanos me las pagarán-

-Es verdad- dijo Haruka revisando su ropa- esta toda mojada y pegajosa-

-¿Y de donde sacaste el pijama?-

-Lo tenía guardado bajo una almohada-

-Aaahh...¿Y ahora que se supone que me voy a poner?-

-¡Tengo una idea!- dijo sacándose la parte superior del pijama y entregándosela- puedes ponerte esto-

-¡Estas loco! No me voy a poner eso-

-Te vas a enfermar- dijo muy serio Haruka, por lo que ella terminó aceptando con mucha vergüenza.

- Jamás creí terminar así- decía mientras se miraba al espejo, la parte superior del pijama llegaba a tapar todo su cuerpo hasta un poco más del inicio de las piernas.

-Te ves muy linda Takane- habló Haruka haciéndola sobresaltar.

-Sigues diciendo cosas vergonzosas~-

-Pero es verdad-

-...gracias-

**Cuarta tarea: Dormir.**

*Habitación de Kido*

-Que agotador~ tienes mucha energía Kido~- suspiraba el rubio tirándose en una cama- ahora puedo dormir~-

-emmmm Kano... V-ven a-a-aqui- dijo la peliverde en su cama mirando hacia otro lado.

Kano se acercó a ella- ¿Que sucede?-

-D-d-d-d-du...- estaba tan avergonzada que no podía ni hablar- ¡Duerme conmigo!- terminó soltando de un grito.

El rubio se cubrió con los brazos- ¿Acaso es algún plan para tratar de matarme?-

-¡Si lo quisiera ya lo habría hecho idiota!-

-¿Entonces no quieres matarme?~- dijo sentándose a su lado y acercándose lentamente- ¿Será porque me quieres?-

-N-no seas ridículo, solo no quiero ir a la cárcel-

El pegó su frente a la de ella- ¿Entonces por qué estas tan sonrojada?-

-Pu-pues por que..-

-Sabes, esta noche sentí que volvíamos al pasado, cuando éramos solo unos niños y jugábamos hasta no poder más junto con onee-chan y Seto, ¿Tu no?-

-La verdad yo sentí lo mismo, fue muy divertido, algo inolvidable- murmuró lo último pero Kano la escuchó y sonrió.

-Creo que va siendo hora de dormir, no quiero que mañana despiertes de malhumor~- al terminar de hablar beso su frente y se acostó a su lado.  
>Kido totalmente roja también se acostó, dándole la espalda.<p>

-Kano..-

-Dime-

-Duerme en la parte de los pies-

-Ahh pero Kido-

-Sin peros, las mascotas duermen ahí- ordenó

Suspiro un poco-Esta bien Tsubomi-chan~- y se acomodó en donde le había indicado ella, esperaba que no lo mandara a volar de una patada.

*Habitación de Haruka*

-¡Que bien juegas Takane!- le decía a su amiga antes de bostezar un poco.

-Es un gran juego, cuando pierda te lo daré así juegas- ella estaba jugando un juego nuevo que Haruka se había descargado en su celular. Ambos estaban sentados en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Pasaron 15 minutos y le extraño que él no le hablara más, puso pausa al juego y lo miró, en ese momento descubrió por que su amigo había dejado de hablar, se encontraba dormido.  
>Le dio mucha ternura, le acaricio un poco el pelo e inconscientemente se acercaba a su cara, Haruka abrió los ojos, al parecer no estaba tan dormido.<p>

-¡Waa-aaaaa!- gritó ella alejándose, Haruka puso las manos en sus hombros y la empujó recostándola sobre la cama y poniéndose sobre ella- ¿Haruka? ¿¡Que haces!?- él no le contestó, solo comenzó a rozar sus narices.  
>Otra vez él sintió una corriente eléctrica al sentir sus respiraciones, esta vez iba a poder profundizar esa sensación.<br>-Haruka...- no la dejó hablar más, juntó sus labios a los de ella y los movió suavemente, en su interior había una explosión de sensaciones y sentimientos. De algo estaba seguro, no permitiría que nadie más tocara sus labios... Y mantendría a Kano lo más lejos posible de ahora en adelante.  
>Respiraron fuertemente en busca de oxígeno cuando se separaron, él se sentó y la ayudo a hacer lo mismo.<p>

-Sa-saca esa sonrisa boba de tu cara, me avergüenzas-

Haruka la abrazó fuerte dándole un beso en la mejilla y dejándose caer en la cama con ella- Te quiero mucho Takane- dijo besándola otra vez.

-Yo yo yo también- susurró contra su pecho provocándole cosquillas a lo que el chico río.

-Tan linda~-

-¡Basta! Es vergonzoso...- dijo pellizcando su mejilla.

-Esta bien Esta bien, vamos a dormir-

Después de unos segundos ambos dormían con una sonrisa en el rostro.

*Horas más tarde en algún lugar del hotel*

-¿Estarán dormidos?-

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo~-

-Esto será interesante, vamos-

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Hola<strong>

**¿Les gustaron lo capitulo? ¿Creen que deberia dejar de escribir?**

**Gracias por leer, recuerden que sus review me hacen feliz feliz n.n**

**Bye Nya**


	6. Chapter 6

Holas, abajo les comentare unas cosas, disfruten del capituloooo.

**Recuerden:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son del grandioso Jin.

* * *

><p>Como suele suceder, lentamente la noche pasó y el día ocupó su lugar.<p>

*Habitación de Kido*

En la cama, la vida de cierto rubio estaba en peligro una vez más. El no sabía en que momento la chica peliverde lo había abrazado por detrás sin dejar nada de espacio entre los dos, eso a él no le molestaba para nada. El único problema, aparte de tener que enfrentarla cuando se despertara, era que había pasado sus brazos por alrededor del cuello del rubio y abrazaba cada vez más fuerte, ahorcándolo poco a poco.

-¿Por que me pasa esto a mí? Si fuera un abrazo normal podría realmente disfrutarlo, pero noo, Kido tiene la necesidad de abrazarme por el cuello~- se lamentaba Kano, decidió que debería intentar despertarla o algo- Kido~ despierta~ tienes que preparar el desayuno~-

La líder se movió un poco, suspiro, y puso una pierna arriba del rubio.

-Esto debe ser una broma ¿cierto?- Kano sentía como apretaba más su agarre, y ahora con la pierna de ella se le dificultaba escapar de ahí-Piensa Kano piensa- susurraba en un intento de hacer funcionar su cerebro, cuando se le ocurrió una idea decidió utilizarla sin importarle las consecuencias- Nee Kidoooo, me enteré que hace una hora, Shintaro encontró un pequeño gatito y desalmadamente lo arrojó a la basura-

-Arrojó a la basura...-habló dormida, a continuación abrió los ojos de golpe -¿¡QUE HIZO QUÉ!?- saltó de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación-¡Kisaragi!- se escuchó desde el pasillo.

-Al menos por ahora sigo vivo- decía Kano mientras se tocaba el cuello y reía un poco.

*Habitación de Haruka*

Takane con el pelo desarreglado y dormida salía del baño, sinceramente no se acordaba de nada, ni del momento en que se había levantado y había ido al baño, ahora solo sabía que estaba saliendo de ahí. Caminó un poco mirando al piso hasta llegar cerca del sillón en donde estaba Haruka, no es que lo hubiera visto detenidamente, solo recordaba su presencia en ese lugar.

-Buenos di.. ¡WAAAAAAA!- el saludo que había iniciado arrastrando las palabras quedó en el olvido en el momento que centró su vista en el chico- ¿¡P-p-por qué sólo llevas unos pantalones!?- le gritó señalándolo. Segundos después sus pupilas se contrajeron y miró su vestimenta, el segundo grito no se hizo esperar cuando vio que solo llevaba la parte superior de un pijama.

Haruka reía divertido mientras dejaba sobre una mesita que allí había su cuaderno de dibujos y su lápiz-Tienes mucha energía en las mañanas Takane~- y se acercó para abrazarla.

-Espera un momento- le dijo poniendo su dedo índice frente a su cara, estaba tratando de recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, el chico la miraba con un poco de desconcierto, pasaron unos minutos y los recuerdos golpearon la cabeza de ella ahora que se encontraba más despierta. No lograba formular palabra alguna y su cara enrojecía mucho, salió corriendo y se metió en la cama tapándose completamente con las mantas-¿¡C-como puede estar tan tranquilo!?- susurró para si misma.

-¿Takane? ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó algo preocupado Haruka sentándose en la cama.

-¿Que clase de actitud es esa?- seguía hablando para ella sola- No debería actuar de esa manera, no después de lo que pasó anoche, debería actuar como... Como... No se, de alguna manera que no sea ésta... Oooh ya lo se, a sido solo un sueño, por eso él actúa así- en un rápido movimiento mando a volar las mantas que cubrían su cuerpo asustando a Haruka por su repentina acción- Ahora todo tiene sentido- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que respondió él mientras ladeaba la cabeza a un lado.

-Nada nada, vamos a cambiarnos e ir con el resto-

-Está bien, tu ropa se secó y yo encontré algo para ponerme que está limpio-

Ambos comenzaron a arreglarse un poco para poder ir a desayunar con sus amigos. Se detuvieron unos minutos al escuchar un grito, pero no de esos gritos de película de terror o de fangirl, era de esos gritos que te advierten que por tu seguridad no deberías acercarte.

Antes de llegar a la sala, Takane y Haruka se encontraron con Kano que también iba al mismo lugar.

-¿Como has dormido pequeño esclavo?- preguntaba divertida Takane.

-¿¡Yo!? Perfecto, jamás dormí mejor, y Kido cuido muy bien de mí- el rubio se preocupó un poco por lo que podría estar haciendo la líder después de lo que le dijo, pero le restó importancia rápidamente-¿Y tú Ene-chan~? ¿Como has dormido? También eras una esclava, seguro han hecho un montón de cosas sucias y pervertidas- decía como si fuera una persona alejada de esos pensamientos y acciones.

Haruka le iba a responder pero Takane se le adelantó agarrando al chico ojos de gato y tirándole de la oreja- ¿¡Pero que dices!? Si sigues con esos pensamientos terminarás igual que Shintaro, aunque mucho no te falta, pervertido y virgen, ya tienes lo básico- sonrió con malicia tirando con más fuerza su oreja.

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Dueleee, y no quiero ser como Shintarooo!- se quejaba el chico- Al menos podrías ayudarme con la parte de virgen- vio que Takane se sonrojaba un poco y Haruka tenía un aura asesina-¡Espera no es lo que...!-

Demasiado tarde, el chico que siempre era sumamente tranquilo lo tiró de cara al piso-Miiioooooo- dijo abrazando a la pelinegra después de tirarlo.

-No digas esas cosas y dejen de jugar los dos, tengo hambre y quiero desayunar- ella se cruzó de brazos firmemente.

-¡Entendieron mal! Yo solo decía que Takane me podría ayudar con Kido- decía el rubio sentándose en el suelo y cruzándose de brazos también.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Y por qué yo!?- chilló la nombrada.

-Simple, tu nivel tsundere es muy parecido al de ella, así que me podrías dar algún consejo~- puso ojitos de cachorrito.

-Primero, no soy tsundere, segundo, no te voy a aconsejar, y tercero eres muy idiota y se que no escucharías mis consejos... Los cuales no te voy a dar-

-Ah si, es verdad, no tengo interés en tales consejos kukuku-

-¿¡Entonces por qué los pides!?-

-¿Por qué no pedirlos?-

Takane estaba por golpearlo pero Haruka la detuvo, Kano se levantó y continuaron su camino hasta la sala de siempre.  
>Ya ahí no sabían si reírse o alejarse, en ese tranquilo lugar Kido lo tenía agarrado a Shintaro del cuello y lo sacudía para todos lado como si fuese un muñeco de trapo.<p>

-¡DIME QUE HAS HECHO CON EL GATO!- gritaba furiosa.

Shintaro no contestó nada, seguro se debía al hecho de que no podía con tantos sacudones, o tal vez ya había muerto. El resto del Dan solo miraban la escena mientras desayunaban, los tres recién llegados se unieron a ellos, y en cuanto lo hicieron algunos los miraron con caras extrañas y algo sonrojadas.

-Kukuku no pensé que terminaría así- reía Kano por lo bajo.

Takane lo miró de reojo-Si esto es por tu culpa será mejor que lo arregles-

-Está bien~- suspiró- Nee Kido...Kidoooo- la nombrada ni se molestaba en escucharlo, se dirigió ahora a la chica de coletas-No funciona, me rindo-

-No vas a rendirte, no me importa como pero soluciona esto- dijo con firmeza como si fuera su madre.

El rubio suspiró y se acercó por atrás a Kido, ya que no lo escuchaba iba a tener que tomar medidas drásticas, se acercó más y le hizo cosquillas. Automáticamente la líder pegó un pequeño grito, se giró para darle un puñetazo al joven pero éste se tiro para atrás esquivándolo aunque por el movimiento cayó sentado al suelo.

-¡Oh Yeah!- festejaba al ver que había esquivado el golpe, tendrían que hacer una fiesta conmemorativa por éste mágico suceso.

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso enfermo!?- nadie sabia con seguridad si la cara roja de la chica se debía a su enojo o por lo que hizo el rubio.

-Simplemente quería llamar tu atención porque tengo que comentarte algo~- ella se lo quedó mirando con los brazos cruzados- Púes resulta ser que lo que crees que hizo Shintaro nunca pasó, podría decirse que fue un sueño mío- ni en sueños le iba a decir el verdadero motivo por el cual lo había dicho, tenia algo de miedo de cómo lo tomaría ella.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Mira que eres idiota Kano!- se dirigió a Shintaro, quien se sentaba en una silla- Disculpa Shintaro, me deje llevar por lo que dijo este intento de humano-

Cuando se recuperó completamente le contestó-No, descuida, no pasa nada- lentamente sus ojos intentaban cerrarse, él se ponía derecho, o lo más derecho que podía mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien Shintaro? Te ves muy cansado- habló preocupada Ayano.

-Seguro que...- Kano no pudo terminar porque Kido le metió mucha comida en la boca.

-Tú te callas- fue lo único que le dijo.

-...No pude dormir muy bien anoche- admitió al fin-Cada vez que me iba a dormir, Mary agarraba mi computadora portátil, y Seto me pidió "dulcemente" que no destruyera su inocencia, así que me quedé despierto para vigilarla-

-Pero mira que eres idiota hikiNEET, podrías haberle puesto contraseña y listo-

-Cállate Takane- se cruzó de brazos y desvío la vista-Le cambie la contraseña 5 veces y las adivinó a todas-

-Jajajajajajaja eso te pasa por ser tan virgen- reía fastidiando a Shintaro.

Kano también quería unirse a las bromas pero Kido no se lo permitía por que seguía metiendo comida en su boca.

-Hablando de eso, ¿Se divirtieron anoche con Haruka?-le preguntó Hiyori con una mirada pícara.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?- realmente no entendía por que lo preguntaba-¿Ayano? ¿Estás bien? Tu cara está roja...-

-¿Yo? Si si, e-estoy b-b-bien- la voz le temblaba- Es solo que… que Hiyori dijo unas cosas un poco…. de adultos sobre Haruka y Tú…- el volumen se fue apagando mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa.

-¡Espera un poco! ¿¡Que dices!? Yo no hice nada- dijo agitando sus manos.

-Yo no lo creo así~- canturreo Hiyori- Tengo pruebas~- sacó su celular y le mostró una foto, en la cual estaban ella y Haruka durmiendo abrazados, muy abrazados.

-¡Waaaaaaa! ¿¡D-d-d-de donde sacaste eso!?- gritó Takane intentando arrebatarle el celular.

-No seas aburridaa y dinos que pasó anoche- dijo la menor alejando el celular de la mayor. Ésta apretó los dientes, miro fijo el celular y después de unos segundos se dejo caer en la silla con peso muerto- ¿Eh? ¿Estas bien Takane? No era como para que te desmaya...- dejo de hablar cuando escuchó un pequeño sonido que provenía desde su celular.

-¡JAJA! ¡Gané! Ya elimine la foto~- Ene estaba en el celular con las manos a cada lado de la cadera.

-Definitivamente eres muy aburrida~- le dijo Hiyori apoyando la cabeza en una mano mirándola fijamente.

-Si si como digas, lo que yo quiero saber es, ¿Como y por qué tenías esa foto?-

-Aaah eso es fácil, quería tener lindos recuerdos de ustedes- todos la miraron con desconfianza-... Está bien, planeaba chantajearlos con las fotos, aunque la idea principalmente fue de Momo-

-Tehehe- rió la nombrada rascándose la mejilla- Pero juro que fue todo en nombre de la diversión- sus ojos adquirieron un gran brillo- Además es genial la adrenalina que se libera al tener que entrar a la habitación de una tsundere con su chico... Aunque tuvimos que entrar porque cierto duende amargado no quiso ayudarnos usando su poder-

-¡Mas te vale que no te estés refiriendo a mí!- saltó Hibiya de su asiento.

Momo se cruzó de brazos desafiante -¿Y si así fuera que harías?-

-Puedo quemar tus preciados mangas, seguro que son todos yaoi-

-¿Yaoi?- se escuchó a Mary en el fondo.

-No te atreverías- le contestó Momo.

-¿Quieres ver como NO me atrevo? - rió como respuesta.

-Claro, solo si tú quieres ver como NO quemo tu muñeca de Hiyori-

-¿Eh?- dijo la nombrada mientras observaba como Hibiya se ponía blanco y Momo reía triunfal.

Continuaron con sus locuras hasta terminar de comer, Kano se había ido a investigar o algo así y los demás se quedaron hablando, jugando o escuchando música en otra sala destinada a entretenimientos.

-Oye Momo, ¿Me parece a mí o somos los únicos en este hotel además de los empleados?- preguntaba Kido a la menor de los Kisaragi.

-Al parecer sí, me dijeron que este es un hotel nuevo y querían que la "idol Momo"- dijo poniendo una voz extraña- probara y promocionará su hotel, creo que me siento algo utilizada...- se estiró en su asiento con gusto- pero de todas maneras en este caso creo que no me molesta en absoluto jejeje, las personas que vimos los primeros días eran solo para que no nos incomodara estar casi solos en este lugar-

-No estoy segura de que contestar-

En eso, el rubio entró allí y fue a decirle algo al oído al miembro número 2, el cuál asintió con energía a lo que le habría dicho, luego se dirigió hasta donde estaba el más pequeño del grupo y habló para todos-Oigan todos, hoy los chicos de la pandilla tenemos una importante misión...- recorrió con la vista a todos y abrazó con un brazo al menor-¡Tenemos que convertir a ésta inocente criatura en un hombre hecho y derecho! Así que TODOS los chicos vendrán conmigo~ y ninguna excusa será aceptada-

-¿Y ahora que clase de idiot..?- Takane no terminó de hablar porque dos jóvenes, uno de pelo rubio y otro de pelo castaño, al parecer de 20 años, vestidos de una manera elegante entraron también al lugar.

-Perdonen nuestra interrupción, hemos venido a invitarlos a un evento especial que preparará el hotel para que su estadía aquí sea inolvidable- dijo el de pelo castaño con una sutil sonrisa.

-¿Que clase de evento?- preguntaron todas las chicas con interés.

-Lamento decirles que es una sorpresa- habló ésta vez el rubio con una sonrisa confiada- pero les aseguro que a damas como ustedes les encantará, y si resultara no ser de su agrado, nosotros nos aseguraremos de arreglar eso-

-Les ayudaremos con lo que sea, estamos a sus servicios- añadió el otro joven haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Que les pasa a esos tipos? Me dan asco- susurró Hibiya, todos los chicos se encontraban en una esquina mirando la escena.

-¿Y que clase de aura elegante los rodea?- pregunto Shintaro.

-Creo que veo brillitos salir de ellos- decía Haruka.

El ojos de gato se separó del pequeño grupo y se acercó a Kido- Entonces nosotros cumplimos nuestra misión y mientras, ustedes van al evento ese ¿Que opinas~?-

La líder pensó unos minutos como siempre hacía antes de tomar una decisión-Me parece buena idea ¿Y a ustedes chicas?-

-¡Siiiiii!- dijeron todas a coro.

Y así cada grupo se fue para un lado distinto, los chicos guiados por Kano y Seto, y las chicas guiadas por esos jóvenes elegantes.

* * *

><p>Ahoraaaaa siiiii, perdonen la demora, en la escuela estan con la etapa: "Crisis por que se acerca fin de año y necesitamos notas de los alumnos" y me la paso haciendo cosas.<p>

Decidi subir este capitulo hasta aqui porque iba a ser demasiado largo para mi gusto, en serio me trauma subir cosas largas.

Tengo que comenzar a escribir lo que le sigue, pero mientras, ¿Que piensan que pasara? Yo lo se pero no quiero hacer spoiler :p

Perdon si no les contesto los review pero quiero que sepan que en verdad me alegro cada vez que me llega uno.

Hasta la proximaaaaa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay Buen dia/tarde/noche, estoy feliz feliz :D gracias a 2 semanas de completo estudio mi cerebro murio y luego revivio saboreando la libertad de haber aprobado todas las materias n.n/**

**Perdonen que halla tardado en subir el capitulo, si mis calculos no fallan de ahora en adelante no tardare tanto.**

**No los quiero aburrir mas por ahora :3**

**¿Por que lees esto? Ponte a leer el capitulo.**

* * *

><p>-¿¡Qué clase de hotel tiene un cine!?- gritó sorprendido Shintaro.<p>

Se encontraban en una parte del hotel que estaba llena de carteles gigantes de películas, habían varios pasillos que llevaban a distintos cuartos, cada uno estaba lleno de asientos frente a una pantalla de gran tamaño, y el piso estaba completamente cubierto con una alfombra azul con grandes estrellas blancas.

-Pues yo creo que éste no kukuku- reía Kano ante la cara de pelinegro.

-Ja ja muy gracioso- contestó sarcásticamente.

-Huele a dulceees~-dijo Haruka antes de irse corriendo hacia donde estaba la vendedora de comidas del lugar, volvió con estrellitas en los ojos y con una sonrisa mientras sostenía una vomitiva cantidad de dulces.

-Ahora que estamos aquí, podemos seguir con la misión- dijeron con determinación Seto y Kano- ¡Vamos!- ambos se encargaron de arrastrar a los otros por uno de los pasillos.

*Tiempo más tarde*

-Por favor, esto tiene que ser una broma- se lamentaba Hibiya mientras miraba como las personas caían al mar desde la mitad del barco que pronto se hundiría dejando a muchas personas flotando en el mar a la deriva.  
>Haruka se había perdido toda la película por estar demasiado concentrado en sus dulces y Shintaro estaba durmiendo, así que el menor era el único que estaba sufriendo con esa película, "Demuestra que tan hombre eres, para eso debes ver ésta película sin derramar una sola lágrima y así mostraras tu fortaleza interior", eso fue lo que le habían dicho, pero...<p>

-Seetoooo~- lloraba Kano agarrando de la ropa al nombrado y sacudiéndolo-¡Sálvalos! Por favoooor~- seguía llorando como un niño pequeño, o mejor dicho como una chica.

-No puedo- Seto también lloraba tapándose la cara pero dejando espacio entre los dedos para seguir viendo la película- Yo... Yo no puedo, soy inútil, no puedo hacer nada- ahora se tapaba con ambas manos.

-¡No! ¡Jack! ¡No mueras!- decían al mismo tiempo mientras veían en la pantalla como la protagonista separaba el cuerpo sin vida de quién había sido su amante para que se hundiera en el mar.

-Por favor, que ésta película termine de una vez, ¿Por qué se les ocurrió hacer una película sobre un barco que supuestamente es imposible que se hunda mezclada con romance?- susurraba Hibiya más aburrido que nunca.

*Minutos y lágrimas más tarde*

-Te felicito, has pasado la prueba~- lo felicitaba Kano, los demás aplaudían felices.

-¿En serio esa fue la prueba?- Seto y Kano asintieron enérgicamente con la cabeza- ¿Se supone que ustedes no son hombres? Lloraron bastante ahí dentro...-

-Solo se aplicaba a ti- digo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros- Vamos a ver como están las chicas- sacó su celular del bolsillo y miró la pantalla- Oh tengo un mensaje de Kido... ¿Haruka qué te pasa?-

El nombrado estaba haciendo puchero con su celular enfrente de la cara- Yo también quiero tener un mensaje, pero de Takane-

-Yo tendría mensajes de Mary si ella no hubiera perdido su celular en el baño- se lamentó Seto llevando su mano a la cabeza.

-Mary debería ser más cuidadosa- comentó Hibiya y todos asentían- De cualquier manera ¿Que dice el mensaje?-

-Básicamente dice que las llevaron a una especie de fiesta importante celebrada en un salón en el piso de arriba solo para ellas... También dice que además están siendo atendidas grandiosamente por muchos camareros...-

-Tal vez deriamos ir con... ¡WAA! ¿¡QUE LES PASA A USTEDES DOS!?—gritó Hibiya al ver a Seto y Haruka rodeados de un aura negra con miradas aterradoras mientras hacían sonar sus huesos.

-Vamos con las chicas~- dijeron ambos sonriendo, cosa que los hacía lucir más aterradores que antes.

Recorrieron los pasillos hasta llegar al lugar indicado, antes de poder entrar al salón había una especie de recibidor, tenía un sofá mediano y una mesa circular con un largo mantel.  
>Los chicos estaban por entrar hasta que escucharon sollozos desde abajo de la mesa. Todos se miraron y después miraron al chico de verde ¿Acaso no era él el valiente? Seto comprendió el mensaje de que ellos no harían nada útil, se acercó a la mesa agarrando el mantel y lo levantó lo máximo posible, allí escondido y sollozando se hallaba el rubio elegante que habían visto antes.<p>

-¿Eh?- todos ladearon la cabeza hacia un lado mientras que ese rubio se abrazaba a las patas de la mesa.

-¿Podrías decirnos que ha pasado?-preguntó Haruka con una sonrisa- ¿Y donde están nuestras amigas?- seguía con la misma sonrisa pero su tono de voz era amenazante.

-¡Hiiiiiii! ¡Pe-pe-perdón! Fue todo nuestra culpa- chilló mientras temblaba.

-Este sujeto se parece a un perro- comentó Hibiya, se notaba lo aburrido que estaba de ésta situación.

-Oh tienes razón, pero eso no es lo más importante aquí mi querido shota- dijo Kano con pose pensativa- Sera mejor que sepamos que pasó, no queremos que alguien salga herido~- hizo sonar sus dedos y a los pocos segundos Haruka y Seto sostenían en el aire al rubio desde sus brazos- Empieza a cantar pajarito~- le dijo a pocos centímetros de la cara como si fuera un mafioso.

-Oye Shintaro, ¿Sabes por qué están actuando tan ridículamente?- Le susurró el más chico al Kisaragi.

-No creo que sea útil buscar la lógica en sus comportamientos- suspiro cansado el nombrado.

-¿Vas a tratar de detenerlos?-

-Después de que tú lo hagas- con eso quedó claro que ninguno iba a intervenir.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! ¡Lo diré todo pero suéltenme!- los chicos obedecieron y lo soltaron haciendo que se golpeara contra el suelo- Muchas gracias por ser tan suaves- se quejó enojado, dio un suspiro y se preparo para hablar- Como les dije les diré que pasó, queríamos ganar un poco de publicidad para el hotel y dinero, se nos ocurrió que vender fotos vergonzosas de Momo sería perfecto, así que aprovechando que no estaban ustedes pusimos algunas bebidas alcohólicas en sus vasos... Pero algo salió mal y ellas literalmente enloquecieron... Les suplico que las encuentren, si los encargados se enteran podrían despedirnos- tenía los ojos con lágrimas otra vez.

Para Hibiya esto significaba una sola cosa: Más trabajo fastidioso- Aaaarggh que molesto, ¿Donde están? ¿¡Y por qué tenemos que encargarnos de ellas si ustedes causaron el problema!?-

El rubio levantó un dedo- Se fueron corriendo de aquí, he de suponer que están en algún lugar del hotel, y nosotros quisimos detenerlas pero fue demasiado difícil, casi parecía que podían usar magia… además son aterradoras-

-Okey Okey~ hagamos dos equipos de búsqueda entonces- dijo Kano como si fuera un juego- en un equipo estaremos Seto y yo, y en el otro el resto, así son perfectos equipos de dos personas-

-Pero en nuestro equipo somos 3 personas- dijo confundido Shintaro.

-Es que Hibiya y tú juntos equivalen a una persona, o tal vez un poco menos~- respondió sonriente el chico ojos de gato.

-¡Hey!- se quejaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Aaaaw hasta ya dicen las cosas al mismo tiempo- dijo empujándolos hacia los pasillos seguidos por Seto y Haruka- Ahora vamos a buscar a nuestras niñas traviesas~ kukuku-

Decidieron dejar los conflictos con Kano y se fueron cada equipo en caminos distintos. No sería tan difícil encontrarlas ¿Cierto?

-Oye Shintaro ¿Por qué crees el chico de antes estaba llorando?-

-No lo sé Haruka... Y creo que no quiero averiguarlo ¿Y tú Hibiya?-

-Solo diré que daba pena ajena...-

-Creo que Hibiya-kun y Shintaro-kun tienen mucha razón jeje-

* * *

><p><strong>Ya se que es un capitulo corto pero me gusta asi XD<strong>

**Lo que pasa es que si seguia escribiendo iba a tardar mas y no lo acepto.**

**Aaah por si quieren saber la pelicula que vieron es "Titanic", una pelicula que a mi me abuuuuurre demasiado pero se que mucha gente la AMA literalmente.**

**Cambiando de tema espero subir la conti. en poco tiempo, si no tengo ningun problema tecnico.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegra mucho leerlos 3**

**Nos veeeeemoss~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Muuuuy bien, aquí está la continuación, este es el primer capítulo que hago con la computadora, antes escribía en la tablet pero cuando repararon mi compu y puse los dedos en ella fue muy cómodo y empecé el capitulo desde cero jejeje**  
><strong>Lean y después hablamos n.n<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Equipo A (Seto y Kano)<strong>

-Moo Seeeetooo estoy aburridoooo, ¿Por qué no ponemos una trampa o utilizamos a alguien de carnada?- se quejaba Shuuya, ya estaba cansado de caminar y mirar por todos lados.

Seto por otra parte estaba muy preocupado -No podemos hacer eso, las trampas son malas, pueden lastimarlas-

-Oye ¿Sabes? En ningún momento yo dije algo como una trampa para osos para lastimarlas, se me ocurre una trampa que podríamos hacer con una caja- el chico sonreía como si fuera un genio por la idea, su hermano estaba por responderle cuando algo blanco pequeño y esponjoso paso corriendo entre ellos.

Ambos miraron sorprendidos esa cosa que se había alejado un poco pero de repente freno y se dio la vuelta -Hola Hola~- canturreo Mary, Seto y Kano se miraron ¿Por qué estaría corriendo? Ella les llamo la atención aplaudiendo -¿Si se miran tanto como me van a atrapar? Además mirándose así parecen una pareja- se llevo las manos a las mejillas y abrió grande la boca- OOh pero ustedes están juuuntos hace muuuucho~ ¿Estaban buscando un lugar para hacer sus cosas sucias? Que niñoos maaloos~-

-Ma-Mary! ¿Pero qué dices? ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?- Seto estaba ahora más preocupado, que pasaba por su inocente mente?- Estamos aquí para buscarte a ti y a las chicas-

-Que aburridoos, ya me aburrieron no quiero ir con ustedes a ningún lado- dijo Mary cruzándose de brazos y volteando la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Kano pensó unos segundos y cuando se le ocurrió una idea sonrió con malicia y chasqueo sus dedos -Entonces Mary-chan~ ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un juego muy divertido?- ella lo miro con interés y asintió con la cabeza muchas veces - Entonces juguemos a que si Seto te atrapa tu vienes con nosotros sin objeción alguna-

-Oye Kano no creo que sea una buena i...dea...- intento quejarse Seto pero la joven medusa había empezado a correr gritando "Okey~"- ¡Mary!- él empezó a perseguirla y tratar de agarrarla antes de que se cayera.

Iba a sujetarla del brazo pero ella se dio la vuelta y lo miro fijamente con sus ojos rojos, y luego Seto no se movió mas- Jajajajajaja mira mira Kano-san! Seto parece una estatua jajajajajaaj ¡Atrápame si puedes Seto-san!- dicho esto volvía a irse corriendo.

El rubio se acerco al chico verde -Así te ves mejor, como sea yo me voy a seguir buscando, suerte con Mary- le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y se fue en dirección a las escaleras.

**Equipo B (Haruka, Hibiya y Shintaro)**

-Esto será muy cansador- decía Shintaro mientras bostezaba.

-En realidad nosotros tenemos una ventaja- dijo Hibiya con las manos en la cadera- Me tienen a mí y a mi poder-

-¿El cual usas para expiar el baño de chicas?- pregunto Shintaro burlándose.

-C-callate- grito con la cara roja- Además a ti te encantaría tener mi poder, tu eres el más pervertido del grupo- lo acuso señalándolo con el dedo.

-No mientas! Kano es peor que yo-

-Yo creo que están empatados- comento Haruka metiéndose en la pelea.

Shintaro lo miro decepcionado-¿Qué clase de amigo eres?- se aclaro la garganta y cambio de tema- De cualquier manera, si vas a usar tu poder hazlo de una vez-

-¿Quien te hizo mi jefe?-

-Tú fuiste el que lo propuso y no estás haciendo nada, y soy mucho mayor que tu, puedo mandarte si quiero-

-No puede mandarme alguien con tan poca experiencia con las mujeres-

-Las mujeres no lo son todo en esta vida-

-Dile eso al contenido de tu computadora-

Haruka reía mientras los miraba pelear, hasta que un objeto que se acercaba a gran velocidad llamo su atención-Eemm chicos...chicos- intento que lo escucharan pero no funcionó.  
>Al no poder hacer nada para distraerlos opto por esperar pacientemente para ver que pasaba, el objeto terminó golpeando la cabeza de Shintaro bastante fuerte.<p>

-¡Ay! Eso dolió- dijo pasando su mano por la zona afectada y mirando al suelo donde estaba el objeto antes no identificado- ¿Un pan? ¿Cómo llego un pan aqu..¡WAAAAAAAA!- Al darse vuelta se encontró con un pequeña niña con mirada asesina -H-H-H-Hiyori! ¿De donde saliste?-

-Que bien una menos- exclamó feliz Hibiya.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- susurro Haruka mientras se alejaba un poco.

-Onii-chan~ ¿Quieres comer pan?- dijo la pequeña con una voz dulce.

-Creo que no, pero gracias— Kisaragi se sintió intranquilo con el "onii-chan" que ella uso.

-¿Por qué no?—inquirió.

-Por que el pan esta en el piso y no tengo ganas de comer pan-

-Oooh ¿Seguro~?- sonrió para después pegarle una fuerte patada en la entrepierna, él cayo de rodillas sujetándose la parte adolorida con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos. En esa posición Hiyori lo agarró del cabello y levanto su cabeza para que la mirara- Ahora di: Aaaah~- intentaba meter el pan a su boca sin piedad.

-Ayudenmeee- lloraba Shintaro casi sin poder evitar el pan.

-No sé si ayudarte, deberías darme algo como recompensa y..- una de las puertas del pasillo se abrió y de su interior salto Momo aullando como un animal salvaje- ¿Estás bien anciana?- ella gruño y aulló por segunda vez para luego agarrar al chico y llevarselo corriendo- Ayudaaa- grito Hibiya, ya se encontraban bastante lejos, aunque ella fuera mala en todas las materias de la escuela, tenía un buen estado físico.

El chico de lunares se quedo shokeado hasta que escucho que alguien tarareaba una canción cerca de allí-¿Takane?- ahora era él el que corría, cuando dobló en una esquina para tratar de encontrar a la dueña de la voz chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo- Aunch- levantó la vista y se encontró con quien había sido du dolor de cabeza desde que llegaron al hotel -Hola Kano-san ¿Que no estabas con Seto?-

El chico gatuno se levantó y sacudió un poco la ropa- Si~ pero digamos que encontramos a Mary, ¿Y tú? Estabas con Chibiya y el señor malhumorado-

-Jeje pues nos encontramos con Hiyori y Momo, y supongo que están con ellas, yo acabo de escuchar la voz de Takane pero parece que no está por aquí- dijo triste.

-Aaaaah entonces funcionó- dijo muy sonriente Kano.

Haruka lo miro confundido -¿De qué hablas?- a lo mejor el también había sido víctima de algún ataque en la cabeza, pero pensándolo mejor a él no le afecta ningún golpe.

-¿Seguro que quieres que te lo diga~?- el chico de lunares trago saliva y asintió- Pues escucha- saco su celular y al apretar un botón se escucho la voz de Takane cantando- Como sabrás compartí la habitacion con ella y no pude evitar grabarla cantando mientras se bañaba~- automáticamente salió corriendo sin darle tiempo a Haruka de reaccionar- No soy tan idiota, no me voy a quedar junto a el después de decirle eso kukuku- decía mientras escapaba.

-¡KANOOO!- después de su segundo shock Haruka corría con un aura asesina, esta vez Shuuya no se salvaba.

Al rubio se le erizaron los cabellos al escuchar la voz del otro chico, bajo las escaleras de dos en dos para después seguir con su carrera mientras miraba para atrás para cerciorarse que la causa de su posible muerte no estuviera tan cerca, al estar tan distraído, cuando volvió la vista al frente diviso una figura al frente suyo, lo que hizo que frenara pero no lo suficiente como para no chocar con esa persona y caer ambos al suelo. Al sentarse esa persona se le tiro arriba en un cariñoso abrazo.

Haruka seguía corriendo hasta que llego a las escaleras desde donde escucho la voz temblorosa de Kano-E-e-espera e-estas demasiado cerca- seguro es otra de sus bromas de mal gusto pensó, decidido bajo las escaleras... y una vez más, quedo shockeado.

Kano estaba sosteniendo a Takane, que llevaba el cabello suelto, por la cintura mientras ésta le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y rozaba sus mejillas con las de él.

-Ahora si te mato-rugió Haruka, iba a explotar.

-¡ESPERA ESPERA!- dijo el rubio levantando ambos brazos- Yo no estoy haciendo absolutamente nada, ella es la que está abusando de mi-

Takane miro al recién llegado y enseguida se lanzo arriba de él en un abrazo- Haruka- san~- a Haruka le recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, no sabía como reaccionar ante esa muestra de cariño. Ella se separo un poco y miro a ambos-¿Donde han estado chicos? Ya estaba preocupada, al menos deberían haber avisado- todo lo dijo con una voz amable y tranquila.

Kano se paro al lado de Haruka y ambos se miraron y le dijeron a la vez-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Takane?-

-¿Pero que dicen? Soy Ayano, ¿No reconoces a tu onee-chan Shuuya?- lo miro con ojos de cachorro haciendo que se estremeciera.

Haruka le dio un manotazo en la cabeza-No te estremezcas así por ella- le dijo enfadado en voz baja.

-¿Yo qué culpa tengo si ella actúa así?- se defendió con el mismo tono de voz, miro a la chica sonriendo y le preguntó- Onee-chan~ ¿Sabes donde están Takane y Kido?- aunque no miro a Haruka se imaginaba como lo debería estar mirando.

La nueva Ayano pensó unos minutos hasta que recordó algo-Si, las vi hace poco en una sala no muy lejos de aquí, vengan- los agarro a ambos de las manos y comenzó a caminar rápido- Vamos-dijo con una sonrisa.

El chico de lunares miro su mano siendo agarrada por la de ella y suspiro algo molesto, cosa que el otro chico noto- No me digas que tienes un fetiche por las tsunderes Haruka- kun-

-¿¡Que!? Para nada, no me atraen las chicas tsunderes-se sonrojo un poco.

-Pero si te gusta que Takane sea tsundere~- Haruka no pudo responder ya que sentía su cara arder, así que giro el rostro para otro lado-Que cosas interesantes estoy aprendiendo en estas vacaciones~ kukuku-

***Mejor vemos como está Seto***

-¡Mary! ¿¡Donde estas!?- llamaba Seto buscando a la pequeña medusa, ya había bajado varias escaleras mientras la buscaba, estaba saliendo al área de la piscina y la vio parada al lado de esta saludándolo con la mano- Ahí estas- corrió aliviado por haberla encontrado, estando muy cerca estaba preparado para abrazarla hasta que otra vez sintió que no podía moverse.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ ¡otra vez caíste en lo mismo! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-reía Mary apuntándolo con el dedo, se acercó a él y de una patada lo tiro al agua-JAJAJAJAJAJAJJA Te hundes te hundes~ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se fue rápido antes de que su poder perdiera efecto.

Del agua emergió Seto ahora muy enojado-¡Maaaary lo que hiciste se puede considerar como intento de homicidio!- sus ojos cambiaron al color rojo- Si así quieres jugar, pues juguemos-

***Mientras... en otra parte***

-¿¡Que es eso que tienes en la mano!?- gritaba aterrado el shota mirando a su secuestradora-¿¡Por que esta todo tan oscuro!? ¿¡Donde estoy!?- intento moverse pero estaba atado a una silla-¡Alguien que me ayude!-

Afuera de esa habitación pasaba Shintaro escapando de Hiyori pero llego a escucharlo- ¡Suerte con eso!- le grito en respuesta a su pedido de ayuda.

-Me las pagaras bastardo- decía con mucho odio Hibiya que lo había escuchado-pero primero tengo que escapar de esto...-

-Shintaroooouuuuuuu- al escuchar su nombre el ex hikikomori sintió un escalofrió, movió la cabeza mirando en todas las direcciones posibles, y al bajar unas escaleras se metió en una habitación al azar y cerró la puerta tras de sí con un portazo, con los ojos cerrados y apoyando la cabeza en la puerta suspiro y trato de recuperar el aliento.

-Oh Genial- dijo una voz sarcástica a su espalda- Miren quien llego, ¿Y por qué estas respirando así? Pareces un animal-

El chico se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la cara enojada de Ayano, mirando mejor el cuarto vio que Kido estaba frente a un televisor jugando videojuegos y en una silla cercana se encontraba Haruka con un aire deprimido -¿Que está pasando aquí?-

-¿No es obvio? Estábamos jugando un juego y apareciste tu- lo señalo con el dedo-Para tu información no estoy de humor para escucharte criticándome como jugadora, así que si te vas a quedar aquí mantente callado- se dio la vuelta y se sentó junto a Kido para jugar.

Shintaro se puso al lado de su amigo y hablo con voz baja-¿Que está pasando? Ayano parece estar bastante molesta-

-Si es verdad, nunca la había visto así, ¿Como será cuando se enoja de verdad?- pregunto inocente Haruka.

-Creo que no quiero saberlo, Oye Kido ¿Que sucede aquí?- la nombrada ni siquiera lo miro-¿Ahora que hice?-

-Oh Shintaro!- Takane apareció desde otro cuarto que había en la habitación junto con Kano-Estaba preocupada por ti-dijo haciendo un puchero mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices y tenía un leve sonrojo.

El azabache se escondió atrás de su amigo-¿A-a si? ¿Por que tú te preocupas por mi? Deberías preocuparte por otras personas...- señalo a Haruka- este chico por ejemplo-

-¿P-pero que dices? Es imposible que no me preocupe por ti... ¡Y también me preocupe por Haruka-san, como también lo hicieron Takane y Kido!-

Los chicos quedaron con una gran confusión excepto Kano, que se acercó un poco a ellos mientras suspiraba-Serán idiotas ustedes dos, todavía no captaron la idea, déjenme iluminarles sus cerebros- giro un poco y señalo a Takane- Esta encantadora chica es claramente mi onee-chan, y ellas-señalo a Kido y Ayano- Son Takane y Takane, ¿No es genial? Ahora Haruka me puede compartir a Takane sin problemas- el del lunar miro para otro lado molesto.

-Pero... en cualquier caso ¿Donde está Kido?- pregunto Shintaro levantando la mano.

-¡Aah! Esta durmiendo en la cama- señalo alegremente Takane.

Cuando miraron en la cama, allí descansando se encontraba un muñeco de un conejito verde- Creo que se parece un poco a la líder- comento Kano, los otros dos no se podían creer todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Esto se está poniendo muy extraño, además ¿Se supone que este es el efecto del alchool? ¿Seguros que no les dieron drogas? Voy a ver si encuentro a alguien del personal- al darse vuelta para salir de la habitación choco con la chica que ahora no poseía coletas y la sujeto de la cintura para que no terminara en el piso.

Ella completamente roja lo apartó un poco- No se qué hacer no se qué hacer- decía mientras se tapaba la cara avergonzada.

-¿Hacer con qué?—pregunto confundido.

-Contigo, hace tiempo le di un gran consejo a Takane y creo que yo también debería ponerlo en práctica- alzo un puño al cielo.

-Ooh Hablas de ese consejo sobre decir las cosas o se perderá la oportunidad?—Hablo Ayano.

-Si ese mismo—contesto emocionada Takane.

-Fue un lindo consejo pero...-

-Al final no sirvió de nada—Kido completó la oración comenzada por Ayano.

-Yo no podía saber lo que pasaría en ese momento, podrían aplicarlo ahora ya que Haruka está aquí-Las dos chicas solo le sacaron la lengua y volvieron al juego- De cualquier manera yo quiero decir que a mí me gusta Shintaro- el joven quedo paralizado mientras que Kano se aguantaba la risa-... y Kano tambien- el rubio dejo de reírse y la miro sorprendido- Yo se que está mal Shuuya, somos hermanos, y tienes que ser feliz con otra persona pero no puedo evitarlo... yo ... yo... me deje influenciar por el fandom- dijo con una pose dramática mirando al vacio.

-No sé bien de que hablas nee-chan- el rubio decidió unirse al juego- pero no compartimos sangre, no hacemos mal, yo cuidare de ti- estaba por abrazarla cuando fue elevado y terminó en uno de los hombros de Haruka.

-¿Por qué no salimos a tomar un poco de aire fresco? También podemos ver si encontramos a los demás.- propuso el chico de lunares mientras salía cargando al rubio.

Ayano y Kido lo siguieron solo para ver si pasaba algo interesante, Shintaro porque no quería quedarse solo con Takane, y esta ultima corrió tras de ellos algo preocupada-Es- esperen ¿Que haremos con Tsubomi?- los demás solo continuaron su camino-Bueno, supongo que lo mejor será dejarla descansar...-

Llegaron hasta al lado de la piscina sin encontrar a nadie, la falsa Ayano se encontraba pegada al Kisaragi mayor mientras que las "chicas Takane" jugaban con un celular de misteriosa proveniencia, Haruka estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando molesto a todos, Kano se encontraba sentado en el piso con la cara apoyada en una mano mirando a la nada hasta que noto a alguien acercándose- Ooooh ese es... ¡Seto! y trae a Mary-

En efecto, el miembro número dos se acercaba a ellos cargando a Mary dormida en su espalda, estaba serio, se notaba cansado y tenía los ojos rojos. Al llegar a donde estaba el grupo miró fijamente a Haruka y este le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad, dejo escapar un suspiro y sus ojos volvieron a su color habitual-Que cosas extrañas suceden- dijo negando suavemente con la cabeza.

-¿Que paso Seto? Creí que estabas en un mejor estado físico, ni siquiera le puedes seguir el ritmo a tu chica kukuku- el rubio recibió una mirada fría de su hermano.

-¡Kousuke! No lo mires así- Takane se acerco a su lado y le paso la mano por la cabeza- y tu no digas esas cosas-

Haruka la agarro de la mano y la pegó a él teniéndola de frente-Takanee esto no me gusta, vuelve a ser tu otra vez- rogo haciendo un puchero.

-Pero que dices Haruka-san, yo soy Aya..-

-¡No! Tú eres Takane, yo quiero a mi Takane otra vez-

Ella sonrió de una manera extraña- ¿Asi que soy tu Takane?- él se puso todo rojo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, miró para otro lado intentando encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarlo pero lo único que vio fue a Kano y Shintaro comiendo palomitas de maíz mientras observaban lo que sucedía-Creo que está bien que pienses eso- su voz le hizo mirarla de nuevo- Después de todo hoy serás todo mío~-dijo pasando su mano por la roja cara del chico, en un momento sus ojos fueron tapados con la sombra de su pelo-Chicas... ¡Ahora!-  
>Antes de poder pensar lo que sucedía Kano ya había sido tirado al suelo por Kido y Ayano, Shintaro retrocedió unos pasos sorprendido, paró cuando escucho algo en el agua, se volteo para ver más de cerca y pego un grito de película al momento en que Hiyori salió del agua lista para atacarlo. Desde la espalda de Seto Mary saltó y usando su poder paralizó a los miembros más fuertes del mekakushi.<p>

-Todo salió de acuerdo al plan- festejaban las chicas- En serio son unos idiotas por creer que habíamos cambiado de personalidades jajajajajaja- se burlaba Ayano- Tenemos que llamar a Momo para terminar con nuestro plan, creo que ella ya termino con Hibiya-kun-

-Esta bien pero podría ser complicado con ellos, no son como el inútil de Hibiya- comentaba Hiyori.

-Ooh yo conseguí unas pastillas que creo que servirán, son para ayudar a conciliar el sueño- Kido mostraba las pastillas mientras que sonrisas maliciosas se formaban en los rostros de las chicas.

-Muy bien, dulces sueños niños~- cantaron mientras se acercaban a los chicos con pastillas en las manos.

* * *

><p><strong>Wiiiiii Feliz Navidad~, a mi no me gusta pero tal vez a ustedes si n.n<strong>

**¿Que les parecio el capitulo? ¿Se nota distinto a los anteriores o es solo mi imaginacion? :P**

**Creo que a este fic no le faltan muchos capitulos, tal ve capitulos mas y termino, despues tengo que ver que escribo, tengo una idea para un HaruTaka asi que talvez eso sera lo proximo, nunca se sabe, el futuro es incierto.**

**Bueeeeenoo, por el momento me despido, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**P.D: Muchas gracias por los reviews, fav y los seguidores de este intento de historia!**


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaas lamento la tardanza, no voy a decir mucho al respecto, solo que tenia un gran gran pero GRAN bloqueo.

No los entretengo mas, lean tranquilos.

* * *

><p>Ya a las 13:15 el sol entraba libremente en las habitaciones del hotel, en una de esas habitaciones cinco chicas reían mientras miraban fotos en sus celulares sentadas en el suelo.<p>

-Realmente fue muy gracioso, ahora creo entender porque siempre hacen bromas- decía alegre Ayano- Aunque me dan un poco de pena...-

-¡Pero fue muy divertido!—gritó Momo moviendo los brazos- Las actuaciones de Takane, Ayano y Kido fueron magnificas, ayudo mucho que bebieran algunas de esas bebidas jeje-

-Hablando de eso ¿Como sabias lo que eran?-preguntó Takane despegando su vista del celular.

-Es que estoy acostumbrada a esos intentos de arruinar mi imagen, además sentir el olor del alcohol es muy fácil, hasta Hiyori lo hizo sin dificultades-

-Yo no sentí absolutamente nada- contestaron las tres chicas.

-Que descuidadas, si no estábamos nosotras para que dejaran de tomar hubieran terminado como Mary- las regaño mientras señalaba a la pequeña medusa que dormía plácidamente con la boca abierta.

La rubia salto de su lugar y rodeo a sus cuatro amigas con sus brazos dejando su celular de forma que todas pudieran verlo-Hay que admitir que sin esas bebidas y sus descuidos no habríamos logrado esto- todas asintieron y sonrieron orgullosas de su trabajo.

En la entrada del hotel, en medio de un pequeño jardín lleno de flores, el sol ilumina la cara de un chico rubio logrando que despierte, cuando intenta levantarse nota que no puede hacerlo por tener bastante peso encima, cuenta hasta tres y empuja salvajemente lo que tiene arriba, al parecer dos personas.

Kano se paso las manos por los ojos intentando despertarse-Que pesados son~ deberían ponerse a hacer una dieta o...- se quedó callado al mirar de frente a Shintaro -JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- rieron al mismo tiempo mientras se señalaban mutuamente. Shintaro tenía puesto un vestido rojo al estilo princesa y también tenia labial rojo pasión, Kano llevaba un vestido plateado de princesa y tenía una tiara a juego.

-¿Que paso?~- dijo Haruka adormilado, los dos chicos desviaron su vista a él y empezaron a reírse nuevamente, el del lunar los miro confundido y se percato de porque se reían, cuando bajo la vista para mirarse a si mismo se sintió apenado y se sonrojó un poco. El vestido de Haruka era blanco y era muy parecido a los que usan las novias en los casamientos, hasta tenia un velo blanco con flores rosas.

-WAAAAAA ¿¡Que tengo puesto!?- gritó Seto parándose asustado, en ningún momento pararon las risas de los otros dos, tenia puesto un vestido verde claro con detalles en verde oscuro formando pequeñas hojas de arboles, tenia los parpados de color verde.

-Por fin despertaron- dijo una voz sombría, todos se dieron vuelta asustados y pudieron ver a Hibiya que estada atado a una silla, su vestido era dorado y parecía brillar con el sol, con lazos celestes por todos lados y uno en la cabeza, y para terminar labios color rosa. Los miraba a todos con un tic en el ojo-¿Cómo pueden dormir tan tranquilamente ustedes? Quiero morir... no no no... los quiero matar- el shota empezó a emanar un aura violeta mientras se sacudía para tratar de liberarse.

Un sonido captó la atención de los chicos, y al mirar de dieron cuenta de que un montón de personas los estaban observando y sacando fotos o grabando.

-¿Que estarán pensando al vernos así?- preguntó Haruka todavía sonrojado.

Seto desvió la mirada incomodo después de mirar a un grupo de jóvenes-Estoy seguro que no quieres saber la respuesta-

-Seguro deben estar admirando la infinita belleza que ustedes poseen- Kano estaba con su ropa normal de un momento a otro-Si yo fuera el dueño del lugar los contrataría para que hicieran una publicidad de ensueño-

Shintaro le habló al oído a Haruka, éste se acercó a Kano y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-Ay ay ay- se quejó en el suelo Kano mientras llevaba sus manos a la zona afectada, al mismo tiempo su poder se desactivo dejando ver el vergonzoso vestuario que llevaba-¿Por queee?-

-Porque es trampa si usas tu poder- le dijo cortante Shintaro mientras que Haruka asentía, el rubio los miro inflando un poco sus mejillas a modo de reproche.

-Si las señoritas ya dejaron de hablar ¿Podemos salir de aquí?- Hibiya todavía estaba muy enojado.

Seto se quedo mirándolo fijamente-Tienes razón pero... en verdad tu eres el que más parece una chica-todos al escuchar el comentario empezaron a reír mientras que apoyaban la opinión del miembro número 2.

+Un tiempo más tarde (El necesario para que unos chicos se quiten el maquillaje y vestidos)+

Takane iba caminando tranquilamente por un pasillo en dirección a la piscina hasta que se cruzó con Kano, al verlo sonrió ampliamente-Hola pequeña princesita~-

El de ojos de gato también sonrió- Se han divertido mucho anoche, ¿No le temen al contraataque?-

-¿Contraataque? No creo que puedan hacer mucho, además admite que te encanto estar vestido así-

Kano sonrió con superioridad- Es verdad, debo admitir que...- se acercó a ella para hablarle en la oreja-... esa ropa me queda mejor a mí que a ti- cuando termino de hablar se alejó para no recibir ningún golpe.

-¿¡Pero qué dices!? Eso es imposible, eres un chico después de todo-

-Aunque sea un chico, aquí soy el más femenino, y tú la mas masculina-

Takane rio sin creérselo- ¿Entonces tu eres la chica y yo el chico?-

-Nop, yo sigo siendo chico, para dejártelo claro: Yo como chica podría conquistar a cualquier chico y como chico conquistaría a todas las chicas, mientras que tu no conquistarías a nadie sin importar lo que seas, y te informo que Haruka no cuenta porque ya le debes haber estropeado el buen gusto con los golpes que le das al pobre chico-

-¡El que esta estropeado eres tú por los golpes de Kido!- gritó molesta Takane- Si fuera un chico podría conquistar a todas las chicas si me lo propusiera-

-Entonces hagamos un juego~ Yo me visto como chica y tu como chico, el que consiga mas números de teléfonos gana, es simple... a menos que no creas ser capaz de ganar~-

-¡Por supuesto que ganare!- estrecho su mano con él y se estaba por ir cuando la detuvo.

-Por cierto si pierdes, como castigo las chicas deberán llevar el equipaje de todos, y si yo pierdo lo llevaran los chicos, bye bye~- al terminar de hablar se fue rápidamente sin darle oportunidad a ella para negarse.

.+.+.+.++.+.+.+

Luego de que las chicas regañaran a Takane por aceptar el juego de Kano, ya que si ella perdía tendrían que cumplir el castigo aunque no tuvieran nada que ver, la ayudaron a vestirse con ropa de chico y le consiguieron una peluca que le quedó perfecta. Todo gracias a la súper tienda que tenía el hotel.

-¡Tu puedes Takane!- la animaron Ayano y Mary.

Hiyori y Momo la examinaron de pies a cabeza- Bueno, creo que tu disfraz está bien- dijo la primera con duda en la voz-

-Yo creo que esto es una tontería y todas nos veremos afectadas al final- se quejó la líder- Pero ahora no queda más opción que intentarlo lo mejor posible-

Takane suspiró pesadamente, ahora empezaba a tener algunas dudas sobre este juego -Es verdad, no es como si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás...- después de unos segundos de decir eso todas voltearon a ver a Mary , esta lo único que hizo fue esconderse detrás de Ayano, Takane volvió a suspirar ahora derrotada- Ahora que estoy metida en esto no lo puedo ignorar-

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?- ofreció Ayano pensando que eso podría hacer sentir mejor a su amiga.

Después de meditarlo por unos segundo negó rápidamente con la cabeza- Es mejor que lo haga sola- realmente lo que no quería era humillarse enfrente de ellas- Me voy a terminar con esto de una vez- se despidió con la mano y salió de la habitación en donde estaban, comenzó a caminar sin ningún rumbo fijo, después de todo lo tendría que encontrar a las chicas del personal del hotel, ya que no habían otras personas en el lugar.

-¡Odio esto! ¿¡Por que tenía que dejarme llevar por mi inútil orgullo!?- estaba molesta, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que comenzó a buscar a alguna chica, pero por el momento solo había encontrado a tres, de las cuales una pensó que era un pervertido y llamo a seguridad, por suerte se pudo escapar antes de que la situación empeorara, y las otras dos pensaron que era un acosador. Mientras seguía refunfuñando diviso a otras dos empleadas, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó rápidamente a ellas- Ho-hola, disculpen, pero ¿me podrían dar sus números de teléfono?-

Las empleadas la miraron fijamente, una se acerco a su cara para poder observarla mejor-Y dime ¿Para qué quiere una chica como tu mi numero?-

Takane no lo podía creer, notaron que en realidad era una chica, no podía decir nada en su defensa y eso la ponía mas nerviosa-Pues... yo...-

-Ooww es demasiado linda~-chilló la otra empleada- aunque este vestida de esa manera- agregó en un susurro- No importa, te daremos nuestros números- sacó un anotador y un lápiz de uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme de trabajo y escribió en una hoja para después entregársela a Takane-Toma pequeña, ahí tienes mi numero y el de esta chica de aquí- dijo señalando a la otra.

-¿¡Por que le das el mío!?- grito enfadada su compañera.

-No te enojes, es solo una linda chica, que daño podría hacer teniendo tu número- le contestó mientras movía su mano para restarle importancia al tema.

-¿No te parece sospechosa? Esta vestida como un chico y pidiendo nuestros números-

-Yo no le veo nada extraño, solo es una linda chica que con la ropa adecuada quedara muy bonita- sus ojos brillaban con estrellas-Por eso es importante que tenga nuestros números ¿Quien la ayudara a ponerse bonita sino?-

Mientras las empleadas comenzaban una pelea por las distintas opiniones que tenían y Takane intentaba calmarlas, una persona rubia que había estado escondida eligió ese momento para alejarse de ahí sin ser notado. Camino tranquilamente mientras miraba la pantalla de su celular- Estas fotos son oro~ podría hacer muchas cosas con ellas kukuku- fijo su vista en la hora-Será mejor que comience yo también a pedir números, solo me queda una hora- vio a lo lejos a algunos empleados del hotel, se estiró un poco e hizo sonar sus nudillos y cuello, y por último se arregló un poco la larga peluca rubia que llevaba puesta- Esto será demasiado fácil~-

Ya habiendo terminado el tiempo límite para el juego todos se reunieron con los equipajes cerca de la puerta del hotel para salir cuando se supiera el resultado final. Kido se aclaró la garganta para que le prestaran atención- Es momento de que muestren cuantos números han conseguido así terminamos con esto de una vez-

Kano y Takane se acercaron a una maleta que podían usar como una pequeña mesa, ambos sacaron de sus bolsillos los papeles escritos por empleados de ese dichoso hotel, la gamer se quedo impactada al ver cuántos tenía el contrario mientras que ella tenía solamente tres- ¿¡Co-como es posible!? Seguro has hecho trampa usando tu poder-

-No no no~- canturreo Kano- No he usado mi poder para nada, no lo necesito con este disfraz tan perfecto- dio una vuelta para que todos apreciaran mejor su vestido negro largo hasta las rodillas y su peluca rubia, realmente parecía mujer-Tal vez ahora deberían llamarme Kanoko cuando este vestido así~-

-¿Como has conseguido tantos?- Preguntaron Momo, Haruka y Shintaro sorprendidos.

-Si se ponen a pensar es muy fácil, ¿Qué chico le negaría el número a una chica linda que se lo pide amablemente?- explicó la falsa chica.

-A mi también me dijeron que era un chico lindo—comentó con algo de vergüenza Takane.

-Pero aunque piensen que eres lindo no cambia el hecho que parecieras un acosador o persona sospechosa, no muchas chicas le dan su preciado número a un desconocido, estoy seguro que si un chico viniera a pedir tu número tu lo sacarías de una patada-

-Tiene razón…- comentaron convencidos Haruka, Shintaro y Seto-… y es raro que tenga razón en algo—agregaron.

-¡Cierto cierto! Yo tengo que lidiar a diario con personas pidiendo mi numero, es muy agotador y da miedo pensar que podrían hacer si lo obtuvieran— exclamó Momo con horror.

-Los que te piden tu número seguro no tienen nada mejor que perder el tiempo en alguien inútil y sin talen...¿H-hiyori?—antes de que Hibiya terminara de hablar la nombrada le agarró la oreja y comenzó a tirar con fuerza-¡AAAH! ¡Duele! ¡Duele!-

-Te recuerdo que yo soy una fan de Momo-san y que yo le pedí su número hace mucho—le dijo Hiyori muy molesta y sin intenciones de soltarlo.

-¡Perdoon! No lo volveré a decir- se lamentaba el shota.

-¡JA! Esto te pasa por decir algo ofensivo sobre cada comentario que hago, ahora sufre las consecuencias—Momo reía triunfante al ver al shota en ese estado.

-Chicos Chicos, estamos armando demasiado alboroto, será mejor que volvamos a casa—Ayano era seguramente la única que se había dado cuenta de las miradas del personal del hotel por tanto ruido.

-Esta bien~ pero las chicas deben cumplir y llevar las cosas- obviamente Kano no iba a olvidar el castigo de las chicas tan fácilmente.

Las chicas suspiraron por tener que hacer eso, por supuesto que Mary no nada ya que Seto llevo las maletas por ella, Momo le quitó el celular a su hermano y prometió dárselo solo si le ayudaba, también él llevo las maletas que le correspondían a Ayano aún cuando ella le dijo que no se preocupara. El orgullo de Takane no le permitía pedir ayuda y tampoco es como si quisiera que alguien la ayudara, Haruka ya sabía de todo esto porque conocía muy bien a esa chica, así que cuando agarró toda las maletas él la alzó al estilo princesa con maletas y todo, gracias a su poder eso no le resultaba difícil.

Mary cuando los vio comenzó a saltar muy emocionada mientras gritaba "¡Yaoi en vivo!" porque Takane todavía seguía como un chico y ahora estaba muy sonrojada y cerca del otro chico, Kano abrazó a Kido quedando en una situación "yuri" pero la pequeña medusa solo puso cara de asco y se fue con Seto, no sin antes tomarle una foto a Haruka y Takane.

Así terminaron saliendo todos del hotel entre risas, charlas y algún que otro sonrojo, excepto por Kano, que después de abrazar a Kido ésta lo dejó inconsciente de un solo golpe y ahora lo llevaba arrastrando Haruka con un brazo mientras aún sostenía a Takane con el otro.

Aunque fue bastante agotador realmente se divirtieron , las locuras que hicieron nunca se las olvidarían, y tampoco olvidarían las locuras que seguro estarían por venir en el futuro, tal vez hasta volverían algún día a ese hotel otra vez, pero por un tiempo se tendrían que conformar con la base.

Unas sonrisas maliciosas se dejaron ver en los rostros de Takane y Kano cuando estaban cerca de su hogar, miles de planes llenaron sus mentes en todo el tiempo que duro el viaje, al parecer los otros miembros de Mekakushi no tendrían mucha paz por un buen tiempo.

* * *

><p>Muuuuuchaaaas graciiass por leer esta historia y por seguirla y por dejar reviews n.n<p>

También agradezco de todo corazón a Bell Star, ya que sin su ayuda no podría haber terminado este capítulo, realmente la admiro y amo sus fics.

Hablando de eso les quería comentar que en el fandom de Soul Eater (lo amo demasiado 3 ) se está llevando a cabo un concurso de fanfics, lo pueden buscar como "El Reto", suben fics todos los sábados y merecen la pena ser leídos, y sin olvidar dejar reviews :D

Volviendo a este fic, en serio muchas gracias por leerlo y de alguna manera estar conmigo, con esto he aprendido muchas cosas y pienso ponerlas en práctica para seguir mejorando en lo que hago.

Bueno , creo que esto es el fin, espero que nos leamos en otra historia~

Adiós a todos :3


End file.
